Parallelen III, Ein einziger Tag
by EirienGER
Summary: Dies ist eine Fortsetzung zu den Fanfictions "Parallelen" und "Die Erkenntnis". Dean und Julie sehen sich endlich wieder und planen einige unbeschwerte Tage miteinander zu verbringen. Doch wie so oft, machen nicht sie alleine die Regeln...


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ein einziger Tag…

Julie ging in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Seit vier Tagen hatte sie nun nichts mehr von Dean gehört. Sie konnte ihn weder auf seinem Handy, noch über e-mail erreichen – Sams Handy funktionierte ebenso wenig. Bobby hatte sie bereits besucht, doch auch er hatte nichts herausfinden können.

Nervös fuhr sie sich durch die handtuchtrockenen Haare und nahm erneut ihr Telefon zur Hand, um die inzwischen in ihrem Gehirn eingebrannte Tastenfolge zu drücken, welche Deans Nummer wählte. Nichts – niemand nahm ab, keine Mailbox schaltete sich ein. Es klingelte endlos und sie zählte schon lange nicht mehr die Freizeichen mit, bis sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit auflegte. Seufzend legte sie das Handy zurück auf den Tisch.

Bisher hatte Dean sich nach spätestens zwei Tagen bei ihr gemeldet. Und sei es nur eine kurze Textnachricht gewesen. Doch diese Stille war unerträglich. Womöglich lagen er und Sam verletzt in irgendeiner Einöde - oder Schlimmeres?

Gestern hatte sie mit viel Überzeugungsarbeit das GPS von Deans Handy aktivieren und nach ihm suchen lassen - doch auch das hatte keinen Erfolg gezeigt. Er und Sam waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Mit Tränen der Frustration stand sie nun am Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Es war ein kalter Januarmorgen. Über Nacht hatte es erneut geschneit und auch jetzt rieselten noch dicke Flocken vom Himmel. Der fallende Schnee schluckte die Geräusche, die sonst von der Hauptstraße zu ihrem Haus herauf klangen und tauchten alles in eine bedrückende Stille.

Sie zog ihre dicke Wolljacke enger um ihren Körper und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Heute würde sie nochmals zu Bobby fahren. Sie wusste, dass er sich ebensolche Sorgen machte, wie sie. Vielleicht hatte er doch noch eine Idee. Zur Polizei gehen wollte sie nicht – sie wusste nicht, in wie weit die Beiden in Schwierigkeiten aufgrund ihrer Arbeit steckten.

Dean hatte ihr in den letzten Wochen einiges darüber erzählt, was sie bereits erlebt hatten, aber über große Teile seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Familie oder seiner Arbeit schwieg er sich aus. Vielleicht um sie zu schützen – vielleicht um sich selbst vor dem Schmerz der Erinnerung zu schützen. Seit sie und Dean durch den Fluch verbunden gewesen waren wusste sie, dass er weit mehr Probleme und Ängste mit sich herum trug, als er nach außen hin zeigte. Nur langsam gab er seine Sorgen preis und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht zu viele Fragen zu stellen. Wenn er soweit war, redete er – wenn nicht, reagierte er für gewöhnlich mit einem oberflächlichen Spruch oder startete ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Auch damit wusste sie inzwischen umzugehen.

Während sie in die Küche ging um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen, hörte sie ein vertrautes Motorengeräusch. Sie drehte den Kopf und lief zurück zum Fenster – ein schwarzer Hummer bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg durch die zugeschneite Straße und sie senkte enttäuscht den Blick. Der Impala hörte sich ganz ähnlich an. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, ihn jetzt die Straße entlang kommen zu sehen.

Erneut machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Sie fluchte leise, als das Wasser für die Kaffeekanne überlief, weil sie erneut in Gedanken verloren vor ihrem Spülbecken stand. Schnell drehte sie das Wasser ab und goss die Hälfte davon zurück ins Bassin. Sie platzierte die Kanne auf ihrem vorgesehenen Platz der Kaffeemaschine und legte einen neuen Filter in den Behälter. Erneut hörte sie den Hummer an ihrem Haus vorbei fahren und sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, denn sie verspürte erneut das Verlangen, ans Fenster zu laufen und hinauszuspähen. Wenn sie nicht schnell etwas von Dean hörte, würde sie noch den Verstand verlieren. Sie horchte weiter und ihr Herz schlug höher, als der Wagen scheinbar vor ihrem Haus stoppte. Schnell legte sie den Kaffeelöffel auf die Arbeitsplatte und ging nun doch wieder hinüber zum Fenster.

Sie traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie tatsächlich den Impala durch die Zweige eines kahlen Baums entdeckte. Ohne zu zögern rannte sie zur Haustüre und riss sie auf. Barfuss stürmte sie die Treppe hinunter und erreichte die Eingangstür.

Da stand er, nur wenige Schritte entfernt und lächelte sie an! Sie schoss nach vorne, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und presste sich an ihn. Als er sie nun fest in die Umarmung schloss und festhielt, liefen ihr Tränen der Erleichterung die Wangen hinunter. Sie spürte seine warme Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf, legte den Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Als er sie nach einigen Sekunden sanft etwas von sich schob blickte er an ihr hinunter.

„Hey! Ist Dir nicht kalt?", fragte er und grinste sie schief an.

Julie war gerade unfähig, ihre Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie war unendlich froh und erleichtert, ihn zu sehen – aber warum hatte er sich nicht gemeldet? Wie sah er überhaupt aus? Er war blass, sein Gesicht übersäht von blauen Flecken. Über seinem rechten Auge prangte eine notdürftig versorgte Platzwunde. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und spürte Tränen aufsteigen – was war mit ihm passiert?

„Dean, bist Du verletzt?", fragte sie leise und beobachtete, wie er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Lass uns reingehen, Du holst Dir noch den Tod.", antwortete er stattdessen und schob sie in den Flur.

„Dean, was ist los? Du siehst erschöpft aus."

Vorsichtig legte sie ihm die Handfläche an die rot geschwollene Wange und registrierte, wie er sich leicht in die Geste lehnte. Ohne zu zögern zog er sie nochmals an sich und küsste sie mit heißen Lippen.

„Mir geht es gut.", gab er atemlos zurück.

„Du hast Fieber.", sagte sie leise, griff sie nach seinem Arm und zog ihn die Treppe hinauf. „Komm mit."

Schnell lief sie nach oben und schloss die Haustüre auf.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Was ist denn passiert?"

„Später.", gab er zurück und setzte erneut zu einem Kuss an.

Sie wollte wissen, was vorgefallen war – und dennoch hielt sie ihn nicht zurück. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie den Kuss und er drängte sie an die hinter ihr liegende Wand, die Hände in ihrem Haar verborgen. Als er kurz von ihr abließ und sie erwartungsvoll anblickte, zögerte sie. Sie mussten dringend reden. Sanft strich er mit dem Handrücken über ihre Halsbeuge und ließ den Daumen über ihre Kehle gleiten.

„Dean…", sagte sie leise, doch er ließ sich nicht ablenken und machte sich nun daran, ihr die Jacke von den Schultern zu streifen und ihren Hals mit Küssen zu übersähen.

Sie schloss die Augen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen nach ihm gesehnt – und jetzt war er hier. Endlich. Sie wollte ihn in diesem Augenblick einfach nur bei sich spüren, das Gefühl genießen ihn hier zu haben und ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Als ihre Jacke mit einem leisen Geräusch auf dem Laminat landete, war alle Zurückhaltung oder Vernunft gewichen und sie machte sich daran, seine Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen…

*

*

„Musst Du heute nicht zur Arbeit?", fragte er, während er mit dem Zeigefinger über das Amulett, welches sie nun immer um ihren Hals trug, strich.

„Doch.", gab sie zurück, rückte näher zu ihm und zog die Bettdecke etwas höher. „Aber ich glaube, ich bin zu erschöpft und brauche heute einen Tag Urlaub."

Er lachte leise und ließ den Kopf auf das Kissen zurücksinken. Einige Sekunden blickten sie beide schweigend zur Decke, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Also, was ist passiert? Woher hast Du diese Verletzung?", fragte sie dann und fuhr vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Augenbraue.

Er seufzte.

„Okay, die Kurzversion. Wir haben einen Geist gejagt. Um ihn zu kriegen, mussten wir einbrechen, aber der Hausherr hat uns erwischt. Er hat Sam bewusstlos geschlagen und mich ganz schön vermöbelt. Der Kerl hatte echt was auf dem Kasten! Wenn Sam nicht im richtigen Moment wieder zu sich gekommen wäre, hätte ich ganz schön alt ausgesehen."

Sie spürte plötzlich, wie sich erneut die Angst um ihn wie eine eiserne Hand um ihr Herz legte und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Hey. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen, hörst Du?", sagte er. „Das war eine absolute Ausnahme."

„Und geht es Sam auch gut?", fragte sie.

Dean grinste kurz. „Ja, es geht ihm gut. Als wir den Geist noch mal aufgespürt hatten, mussten wir durch ein Flussbett – er hat ne tiefere Stelle erwischt als ich und sich ´ne fiese Erkältung eingefangen. Jetzt ist er kaum zu ertragen. Ich hab ihn bei Bobby deponiert, der kann etwas Unterhaltung gebrauchen."

Julie kicherte. „Du bist fies."

„Was? Bobby freut sich immer, wenn wir vorbei kommen!"

„Oh ja, er freut sicher. Über Viren, Bazillen und einen schlecht gelaunten Sam."

Dean lachte und fuhr ihr sanft über den Oberarm.

„Zum Glück geht es euch soweit gut.", sagte sie. „Als ich euch nicht erreichen konnte, habe ich es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun bekommen."

„Die Handys haben das Bad im Fluss leider nicht überlebt.", er winkelte den Ellenbogen an und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab, um sie anzusehen. „Julie, Du weißt, dass es immer wieder vorkommen kann, dass ich mich nicht melde."

„Ja. Ich weiß.", gab sie zurück. „Ich mache Dir keinen Vorwurf. Versprich mir nur, dass Du auf Dich aufpasst."

„Na klar, was denkst Du denn?"

Sie beugte sich hinüber und küsste ihn.

„Vielleicht kannst Du das nächste Mal von einem anderen Telefon aus ein kurzes Lebenszeichen geben?"

„Ja, tut mir leid."

Sie beide wussten, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatten, als sie zusammen gekommen waren. Ihnen war klar, dass es nicht einfach sein würde den Kontakt zu halten. Doch sie beschloss, sich nicht den Tag mit ihm verderben zu lassen.

„Okay.", mit neuer Energie setzte sie sich auf. „Du bleibst im Bett, ich mache uns Frühstück. Und danach nimmst Du was gegen Deine Erkältung!"

„Mir geht es gut!", protestierte er sofort. „Du musst was an den Ohren haben! S-a-m-m-y ist derjenige, der krank ist!"

„Ja, ja.", gab sie nur zurück und stieg aus dem Bett.

Sie warf einen Blick zurück über ihre Schulter als sie in die Hocke ging, um ihren BH und ihr T-Shirt vom Boden aufzuheben und lächelte als sie sah, wie er sie mit seinen Blicken verfolgte.

„Du Lustmolch!", rief sie.

„Hey!", gab er gespielt entrüstet zurück und grinste. „Ich stolziere nicht gerade wie ein Pfau nackt durch die Wohnung!"

Sie prustete los und warf sich mit den Kleidungsstücken in der Hand bäuchlings zurück aufs Bett. Schnell drückte sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich bin in 10 Minuten wieder da."

*

*

Summend machte Julie sich daran, einige Eier in die Pfanne zu schlagen. In einer weiteren, kleineren Pfanne brutzelte bereits etwas Speck und der Kaffee lief durch die Maschine. Sie hatte im Büro angerufen und mitgeteilt, dass sie heute einen Tag frei bräuchte. Gerade wollte sie ins Bad huschen, als Dean die Küche betrat.

„Hast Du es im Bett nicht mehr ausgehalten?", fragte sie und fuhr ihm durch die zerzausten Haare.

Es gefiel ihr, dass er sie im Moment etwas länger trug als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.

„Das riecht einfach viel zu gut. Ist der Speck schon fertig?", er lugte über ihre Schulter zum Herd hin.

„Du kannst ihn rausholen und auf die Tücher dort legen, ja? Pass auf die Eier auf, ich bin sofort zurück."

„Und was kriege ich dafür?", er grinste und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Einen Klaps auf den Hintern, Du frecher Kerl!"

„Ich dachte viel eher an ´Kiss the cook´ oder so was!"

„Den Kuss musst Du Dir erst mal verdienen.", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und lachte leise, als sie an ihm vorbei ging.

Als sie im Flur nochmals einen Blick in die Küche warf sah sie, wie er zum Herd schlurfte und mit einer Gabel nach dem Speck fischte. Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging schließlich ins Bad, um den Medizinschrank zu durchforsten.

Mit einigen Schachteln in der Hand kehrte sie zurück und platzierte sie auf dem Küchentisch, wo Dean bereits Teller und Tassen hingestellt hatte.

„Die Eier sind etwas angekokelt.", ließ er vernehmen, kam mit der Pfanne herüber und verteilte den Inhalt auf den beiden Tellern.

„Mhm – oh ja, ich mag sie schwarz und knusprig.", murmelte sie und betrachtete die noch essbaren Reste mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man so lange im Bad verschwindet! Was hast Du denn alles angeschleppt?", er stellte die Pfanne zurück auf den Herd und kam zum Tisch zurück.

„Etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen, gegen Fieber, gegen Gliederschmerzen, zur Stärkung des Immunsystems, etwas Pflanzliches, Husten- und Bronchialtee…"

„Stop! Stop!", unterbrach er sie und streckte die Hand aus. "Gib mir ganz einfach eine Kopfschmerztablette, mehr brauche ich nicht. Den Rest nehme ich mit zu Sam und werde ihn damit voll stopfen, wenn das okay ist?"

„Klar, aber Du solltest echt wenigstens dieses pflanzliche Mittel hier nehmen, Dean.", sie hielt die Packung in die Höhe.

Er blickte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen an und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber.

„Danke, Dr. Forster. Mir geht es gut. Körperliche Ertüchtigung und ein stärkendes Frühstück genügen mir vollkommen. Du könntest echt Werbung für diese Sachen machen, weißt Du das?", er gab ihr spielerisch einen Klaps auf den Hintern und drehte sich wieder zur Küchenzeile, um die restlichen Frühstücksbestandteile zu holen.

Julie betrachtete ihn dabei und ein wohliges Gefühl durchflutete sie. Tage wie diesen würde sie am liebsten immer mit ihm verbringen.

*

*

„Ich bin bald zurück.", rief Dean und zog sich die Jacke über.

Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, er hätte sich den Tag über im Bett verkrochen und auskuriert, aber wem sagte sie das… Dean hatte wie immer seinen eigenen Kopf.

„Bring Sam und Bobby doch mit. Wir machen uns einen schönen Abend.", schlug sie vor.

„Glaub mir, Sam willst Du gerade nicht um Dich haben!"

Sie lächelte. „Bring die Zwei einfach mit."

„Okay.", er drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und öffnete dann die Tür.

„Fahr vorsichtig.", rief sie ihm noch hinterher und hörte, wie er auf der Treppe etwas Zustimmendes murmelte.

Schnell lief sie ins Schlafzimmer, schlug die Bettdecke zurück, zog das Laken glatt und schüttelte die Kissen auf. Nachdem sie die Heizung abgedreht hatte, öffnete sie die Fenster und machte sich daran, die Küche aufzuräumen.

Sie war so gut gelaunt, wie schon lange nicht mehr und freute sich darauf, Sam wieder zu sehen. Er und Maya hatten in den letzten Wochen ebenfalls eine lockere Beziehung aufrechterhalten, wie sie aus den vielen e-mails, die sie mit Maya regelmäßig austauschte, erfahren hatte.

Die Ereignisse der jüngsten Vergangenheit, ihr Zusammentreffen mit dem Dämon, Eli und Gienah hatte sie ihrer Meinung nach gut verarbeitet. Allein die Narben auf ihrer Handfläche und das Amulett erinnerten sie daran, was im vergangenen Jahr geschehen war. Schnell schob sie die schmerzenden Erinnerungen beiseite und schmiedete Pläne.

Wenn sie die Jungs für einen etwas längeren Aufenthalt begeistern konnte, würde sie Maya ebenfalls hierher einladen. Der verrückte Gedanke eines Ausflugs in den Schnee mit der gesamten Bande, inklusive Ben und Eve, schoss ihr durch den Kopf und sie lächelte. Ob sie es Dean vorschlagen sollte? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern als sie die Klappe der Spülmaschine einrasten ließ und ging in den Flur. Auf Zehenspitzen fingerte sie nach oben und zog dann einen Schal von der Garderobe. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre warme Winterjacke. Sie würde zum Supermarkt um die Ecke laufen und einige Dinge für den Abend besorgen.

Als sie eine gute Stunde später zurückkehrte, verstaute sie die Einkäufe und setzte sich danach auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand – erst kurz nach 12. Was sollte sie anstellen, solange Dean bei Bobby war? Dies war ihr erster freier Tag, nachdem sie den Job in dem kleinen Anwaltsbüro bekommen hatte und sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen an den neuen Tagesrhythmus gewöhnt. Sie genoss es, ein relativ normales Leben zu führen. Natürlich hatte sie sich verändert. Sie war schreckhafter und vorsichtiger geworden, doch insgesamt schien sich alles zu fügen.

Sie sah sich um. Die Wohnung war soweit aufgeräumt – das Einzige was noch ausstand, war der ihr verhasste Bügelmarathon. Sie seufzte. Anstatt hier rum zu sitzen, sich zu langweilen und fern zu sehen, konnte sie genauso gut dabei bügeln. Aber insgeheim hoffte sie, dass Dean schnell wiederkommen würde, damit sie das Bügelbrett rasch wegräumen konnte.

*

*

Es klingelte leider erst sehr viel später – Julie hatte den gesamten Berg Wäsche gebügelt und sah sich gerade eine dieser bescheuerten Nachmittagsshows an. Nun lief sie schnell zur Tür und nahm den Hörer der Gegensprechanlage ab.

„Ja?"

„Schatz, ich bin zu Hause!", schallte es ihr entgegen.

Im Hintergrund hörte sie ein leises Husten und sie lachte in sich hinein. Dann betätigte sie den Öffner. Kurz darauf erschienen die drei Männer auf der Treppe. Sam sah wirklich hundsmiserabel aus, ließ die Schultern hängen und Bobby konnte man ansehen, dass er genervt war. Dean hingegen, strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Hallo.", sagte Sam und zog theatralisch die Nase hoch.

„Oh, hallo mein Großer.", entgegnete sie und zog ihn kurz an sich, als er sich etwas zu ihr hinunter beugte. „Es hat Dich aber schwer erwischt, was?"

„Ja.", die Antwort klang wirklich herzzerreißend.

Im Hintergrund hörte sie, wie Dean ein Lachen unterdrückte und sah, wie Bobby die Augen verdrehte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich nicht anstecken zu lassen, nahm seinen Arm und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

„Die Couch gehört ganz alleine Dir. Ich bringe Dir eine warme Decke und Tee."

Er nickte als er sich setzte, lehnte sich erneut schniefend zurück und schloss die Augen. Im Türrahmen standen Bobby und Dean mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude im Gesicht. Sie drückte sich an den beiden vorbei und ging in die Küche. Dean lief ihr nach.

„Du wolltest, dass ich ihn mitbringe!", flüsterte er triumphierend und grinste. „Jetzt hast Du den Salat."

Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Es geht ihm schlecht."

„Eine Erkältung, Julie! Jetzt führt er sich noch schlimmer auf, als bei Bobby. Das ist doch alles nur Show."

„Mag sein, aber Du hättest den gleichen Service bekommen, wenn Du mich gelassen hättest.", gab sie zurück und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

Er zog die Stirn kraus und blinzelte.

„Mist!"

„Ganz genau."

Er schmollte für einige Sekunden und sah ihr zu, wie sie Wasser aufsetzte.

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass Du ihn bedienst!", sagte er.

„Das ist schon okay – ich habe Ben oft genug erlebt, wenn er krank war. Geh doch bitte rüber ins Schlafzimmer und hole die dicke Decke aus dem Kleiderschrank. Sie liegt ganz unten."

„Ich bin auch krank!", stieß er vorwurfsvoll aus.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Ich weiß. Nicht eifersüchtig sein. Wenn die zwei gegangen sind, bekommst Du meine ganz persönliche Spezialbehandlung, das verspreche ich Dir."

Sofort kam das spitzbübische Grinsen zum Vorschein, das sie so mochte.

„Da fällt mir so einiges ein!", gab er zurück.

„Das, Mister, kann ich mir vorstellen! Los, ab mit Dir ins Schlafzimmer."

Er blickte sie fragend an und sie lachte. Das Wort „Schlafzimmer" ließ bei ihm scheinbar andere Gedanken aufkommen als bei ihr.

„Die Decke? Im Schrank.", erinnerte sie ihn. „Und sorge dafür, dass Dein Bruder sich hinlegt!"

„Himmel, man sollte kaum glauben, dass ich eigentlich hier der Mann im Haus bin.", maulte er und setzte sich in Bewegung.

*

*

Julie beobachtete amüsiert wie Sam versuchte, im liegenden Zustand aus seiner Teetasse zu trinken. Zum Glück bemerkte er noch rechtzeitig sein aussichtsloses Vorhaben und setzte sich etwas auf. Dean mischte gerade zum fünften Mal den Stapel Spielkarten, den Julie aus irgendeiner Kiste heraus gekramt hatte. Da sie nicht viele Kartenspiele beherrschte, hatten sie sich auf Rommé geeinigt.

„Jetzt teil´ schon aus, Junge, ich werde schließlich nicht jünger!", platzte Bobby der Geduldsfaden.

„Das muss professionell erledigt werden.", antwortete Dean und teilte die Karten sorgfältig in zwei Stapel.

„Ach, jetzt gib schon her.", Bobby schnappte sich diese und fing an, auszuteilen.

„Hey, das bringt Unglück!", rief Julie.

„Unsinn!", war alles, was Bobby erwiderte, bevor er seine Karten besah und sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Sieht aus, als hätte ich doch gut gemischt, was?", feixte Dean.

„Ich hatte schon bessere Karten.", brummte Bobby als Antwort.

Sam hatte darauf verzichtet an dem Spiel teilzunehmen, aber Julie blieb nicht verborgen, wie er aufmerksam das Geschehen verfolgte. Sie vermutete, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er sich aufraffen und mitmachen würde.

„Die Pizza braucht aber verdammt lange!", stellte Dean wenige Minuten später fest und blickte zur Uhr.

„Das liegt am Wetter.", gab Sam zurück und stopfte sich noch ein Kissen unter den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja gar nicht, ob ich Appetit habe."

„Ich glaube Hühnerbrühe geht immer bei Erkältungen, oder?", schlug Julie vor, schon ahnend, dass er darauf nicht gerade scharf sein würde.

„Oh, Hühnerbrühe? Mhm, nein, ich glaube, ich versuche es doch mal mit einem Stück Pizza.", antwortete er schnell.

Sie grinste. Wie von Dean prophezeit, ging es ihm nicht so schlecht wie er vorgab oder er befand sich bereits auf dem Weg der Besserung. Aber schon allein Deans eifersüchtige Reaktion darauf, dass sie sich ein wenig um Sam kümmerte reichte ihr aus, ihn weiterhin den Schwerkranken spielen zu lassen.  
Sie gähnte leise, denn die Wärme des Kamins, in dem das Holz leise knisterte, machte sie schläfrig.

„Hey, nicht schlapp machen.", flüsterte Dean. „Ich erwarte später noch meine Spezialbehandlung."

Sie warf ihm einen langen Blick von der Seite zu, versuchte dann jedoch, sich wieder auf ihre Karten zu konzentrieren.

„Hah! Die da hättest Du jetzt aber vom Stapel aufnehmen können!", rief Sam, als Dean eine Karte weggeworfen hatte und somit Julie am Zug war.

„Besserwisser!"

„Das hätte doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock gesehen!"

„Ach, bin ich hier derjenige der spielt, oder Du? Vielleicht verfolge ich ja ein ganz anderes Ziel!"

„Oh, hast Du etwa einen größeren Plan?"

„Siehst Du voraus, welche Karten Du als nächstes ziehen wirst oder wie machst Du das?", mischte Julie sich nun ein und blickte Dean interessiert an.

„Jetzt fängt sie schon wieder an, mich zu ärgern! Ich fasse es nicht!"

„Tja, jeder bekommt, was er verdient.", warf Bobby ein und Dean äffte ihn lautlos nach.

Julie kicherte und floh aus der Gefahrenzone, als er zu ihr hinüber langte. In diesem Moment klingelte es und sie lief weiter in den Flur, um die Pizza in Empfang zu nehmen. Der junge Lieferant balancierte die drei Pizzen, eine Portion Nudeln und einen Salat geschickt bis zu ihrer Haustür.

„Ganz schönes Mistwetter, was?", begrüßte Julie ihn und er nickte.

„Das können Sie laut sagen."

„Hier. Und vielen Dank.", sie drückte ihm sein Geld in die Hand und schloss mit dem Fuß die Tür, während sie das Essen vorsichtig in Richtung Wohnzimmer trug.

„Ah, endlich!", Dean tauchte sofort auf und nahm ihr die Schachteln ab. „Wer hat hier Salat bestellt?"

„Na ich.", antwortete sie. „Warum, hast Du Lust auf Vitamine?"

„Auf meiner Pizza ist Paprika, das muss genügen. Und hör auf, mich aufzuziehen. Ich bin nicht auf der Höhe und kann mich nicht verteidigen.", warnte er schmunzelnd und hustete gespielt übertrieben.

„Hey, redet ihr etwa über mich?", rief es aus dem Wohnzimmer und sie lachten beide los.

„Nein Sammy, es geht nicht immer um Dich.", Dean betrat den Raum und platzierte die Pizza mitten auf den Spielkarten. „Spiel vorbei. Jetzt wird gegessen. Ich würde mal sagen, ich habe gewonnen!"

*

*

„Ich denke, wir brechen so langsam auf?", schlug Bobby vor. „Sam, Du wirst müde sein."

„Mir geht es gut! Sehr gut", beteuerte dieser und sortierte sein Geld.

Nach dem Essen hatte er sich einige Medikamente von Julie aufschwätzen lassen, saß nun aufgeweckt auf der Armlehne der Couch und zockte sie alle bei „Monopoly" ab.

„Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber ich gebe mich geschlagen.", sagte Dean.

„Ja, ich bin auch pleite.", Bobby nahm seine Figur vom Spielbrett und erhob sich. „Los, Sam. Lassen wir die Zwei alleine."

„Also gebt ihr euch geschlagen?", fragte er.

„Ja, wir geben uns alle geschlagen, Bill Gates!", rief Dean und boxte ihm auf den Oberarm. „Und jetzt geh und schlaf Dich aus. Morgen suchen wir nach einem neuen Fall."

Julie sah auf und seufzte. Dean wollte schon weiter?

„Hey, ich hatte da eine Idee.", begann sie. „Morgen ist Freitag und wir könnten übers Wochenende doch etwas unternehmen? Vielleicht könnte Maya ebenfalls herkommen."

Sams Gesicht überzog sofort ein Lächeln als er Mayas Namen hörte und er sah sie interessiert an.

„An was hast Du gedacht?", fragte Dean.

„Wir könnten uns eine Hütte in den Bergen mieten."

„Klingt für mich nach „Last Christmas".", sagte er und grinste.

„Seit wann kennst Du das Musikvideo von „Last Christmas"?", fragte Sam.

„Ha ha. Wer kennt das wohl nicht?"

„Mein Weltbild wurde gerade zutiefst erschüttert, Dean."

„Sammy, glaub mir – Du erschütterst mein Weltbild nahezu täglich."

„Idiot!"

„Schlampe!"

„Ich habe am Wochenende leider was anderes vor, Julie. Aber gönnt euch doch mal einen kurzen Urlaub!", schlug Bobby vor, der die Kabbeleien der beiden ignorierte und mit seinem Einwurf gleichzeitig auch beendete.

„Okay, abgemacht.", sagte Dean schließlich. „Sam, Du siehst zu, dass Du wieder fit wirst und dass Maya herkommt. Julie und ich buchen morgen früh eine Hütte. Und dann gönnen wir uns zwei freie Tage."

„Es sei denn, Dad meldet sich.", warf Sam ein.

Deans Mine verdüsterte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere. „Sicher, das werden wir sehen."

Julie wunderte sich über seine Reaktion. Sie wusste, dass Deans Vater derzeit alleine auf Jagd war, aber sie hatte angenommen, dass sie inzwischen wieder Kontakt hielten.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen.", Dean schob die beiden Besucher mehr oder weniger zum Ausgang.

„Danke für den schönen Abend.", sagte Bobby und winkte Julie kurz zum Abschied, bevor Dean die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss fallen ließ.

„Was ist mit eurem Dad?", fragte sie sofort.

„Nichts, alles okay.", gab er zurück.

„Willst Du mit mir darüber sprechen?"

Er ging an ihr vorbei zurück ins Wohnzimmer, ihre Frage absichtlich ignorierend. Sie blickte ihm nach und noch ehe sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte um ihm zu folgen, stand er mit nacktem Oberkörper im Türrahmen.

„Wie sieht es nun mit meiner Spezialbehandlung aus? Ich glaube, ich fühle mich gar nicht gut. Ich habe hohes Fieber und ganz schrecklichen Schüttelfrost, Dr. Forster!"

Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu Lächeln und ging auf ihn zu. Die ernsten Fragen konnte sie ihm auch später noch stellen.

„Ich würde sagen, gegen diese Symptome kann ich Ihnen nur ein heißes Bad verordnen, Mister Winchester."

Er fuhr mit den Händen ihren Rücken hinunter, was einen wohligen Schauer bei ihr verursachte. Schnell griff er nach dem Saum ihres dünnen Pullovers und sie hob die Arme, damit er ihr diesen ausziehen konnte.

„Mhm, ich glaube, Sie sollten das Bad dringend mit mir teilen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und zog sie näher an sich.

*

*

„Hey, Julie?"

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah zu ihm hinüber. Inzwischen hatten sie sich ins warme Bett verzogen und Julie war bereits fast eingeschlafen gewesen.

„Was?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Wie geht es Dir?", er schien noch hellwach zu sein.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und zwang sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Langsam drehte sie sich zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen. Nur leicht zeichnete sich seine Silhouette vor dem Fenster ab, durch das nur wenig Licht aufgrund des zugezogenen Himmels herein fiel.

„Was meinst Du? Mir geht es gut."

„Kommst Du wirklich klar nach allem, was passiert ist?"

„Sicher. Auf was willst Du hinaus?"

„Ich habe das hier gefunden.", er griff neben sich und selbst ohne hinzusehen, wusste sie, dass er die Waffe gefunden hatte.

Sie schloss die Augen und fluchte innerlich.

„Was suchst Du unter meinem Bett?"

„Mir sind die Socken runter gefallen.", antwortete er kurz angebunden. „Ich wette, da sind Silberkugeln drin?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und atmete durch.

„Ich habe Bobby gebeten, mir eine zu besorgen. Ich weiß, dass ich hier geschützt bin, aber für den Fall-"

„Warum redest Du mit mir nicht über solche Dinge?", unterbrach er sie.

Sie schluckte und spürte, wie sie anfing nervös zu werden.

„Wenn wir uns sehen, will ich Dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten. Du und Sam, ihr habt eure eigenen Sorgen. Mehr als genug davon."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung.", gab er zurück und legte die Waffe endlich auf den Boden zurück. „Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen was passiert ist, nachdem Sam und ich nach Thanksgiving wieder gefahren sind."

„Dean, es geht mir gut, es ist nicht notwendig, das alles wieder aufzufrischen.", sie wollte nicht mit ihm über die Zeit von damals sprechen, sie hatte alles sorgfältig vergraben, irgendwo ganz weit in ihrem Inneren.

„Warst Du bei einem Arzt?"

„Wem hätte ich das denn alles erzählen sollen?", ihre Antwort hörte sich härter an als sie es wollte, es klang mehr nach einem Vorwurf. „Warum sagt mir, seit dieser ganze Mist angefangen hat jeder, dass ich zu einem Arzt rennen soll?"

„Und was hast Du statt dessen gemacht?", seine Stimme war noch immer ruhig und beherrscht, was sie noch mehr verunsicherte.

„Bobby, Maya und Missouri haben mir geholfen. Das weißt Du."

„Was hat Bobby hier alles angestellt, bis Du Dich wirklich sicher gefühlt hast?"

So sehr sie es auch hoffte, er ließ nicht locker. Sie setzte sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes.

„Ich habe ihn gebeten, Salz unter meinen Fußleisten einzulassen und vor den Fenstern ist ebenfalls eine Leiste mit Salz angebracht."

„Habe ich gesehen."

„Verdammt, Dean – warum machst Du so ein Drama daraus? Ich könnte Dich auch fragen, warum Du mit mir nicht über Deinen Vater sprichst! Ich weiß ebenso wenig, was bei euch los ist! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es Dir wirklich geht!"

„Ich mache hier kein Drama. Aber Du regst Dich gerade tierisch auf.", war alles, was er entgegnete. Er schaltete das Licht ein und setzte sich ebenfalls.

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Er hätte das Licht besser auslassen sollen", schoss ihr durch den Kopf.  
Sie fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und wusste nicht wie sie ihn davon abbringen sollte, ihr noch mehr Fragen über diese furchtbare Zeit zu stellen, ohne ihn noch weiter vor den Kopf zu stoßen.  
Sie wollte nicht streiten. Nicht nach diesem schönen Tag, nicht zu dieser Uhrzeit und schon gar nicht mit ihm.

„Hör zu, ich finde es gut, dass Du Dich schützen willst. Dagegen sage ich nichts. Aber warum fragst Du nicht mich danach? Rede mit mir über die Dinge, die Dich beschäftigen. Okay?"

„Du redest mit mir auch nicht über die Dinge, die Dich beschäftigen.", antwortete sie knapp, innerlich noch immer zu aufgewühlt, um sein Einlenken zu bemerken.

Er seufzte und sah sie einige Sekunden lang an.

„Du willst wirklich wissen was los ist?", fragte er.

„Ja."

„Ich habe Dad schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesprochen. Er reagiert nicht auf meine Anrufe oder meine Nachrichten auf seiner Mailbox. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob er noch lebt! Sam und ich hangeln uns von Job zu Job. Ich weiß, dass er am liebsten alles hinschmeißen würde und nur mir zuliebe und wegen der Sorge um Dad noch bei mir ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was zum Teufel da draußen überhaupt vor sich geht. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass Du, Sam und Bobby derzeit die einzigen Menschen in meinem Leben seid, auf die ich mich verlassen kann. Wenn ich hier bin, dann fühle ich mich normaler als ich mich jemals in meinem Leben zuvor gefühlt habe. Ich würde ohne zu zögern für immer hier bleiben, wenn ich könnte! Und wenn ich mitkriege, dass Du mir etwas verschweigst, dann könnte ich durchdrehen vor Sorge. Weil ich für Dich da sein will, weil ich ein Teil Deines Lebens sein will, verstehst Du?"

Seine Lippen zitterten und nachdem er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte, sah er sie abwartend an.  
Julies Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie ebenfalls zitterte. Sie war zutiefst erschrocken über das, was sie gerade gehört hatte aber auch dankbar, dass er sich ihr endlich geöffnet hatte.

„Du bist ein Teil meines Lebens, Dean.", antwortete sie leise. „Der beste Teil. Und ja, ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte die ersten Tage nachdem Du weg warst furchtbare Angst alleine zu sein. Ich fühlte mich schutzlos ausgeliefert und leer. Wenn Maya nicht hier gewesen wäre, hätte ich es wohl nicht durch gestanden. Ja, Bobby hat hier einiges getan weil er mitbekommen hat, dass ich total fertig war, weil ich nicht schlafen konnte. Aber ich wollte Dich nicht damit belasten weil ich wusste, dass ich es schaffe. Ich wusste, dass ich wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren muss. Inzwischen finde ich, habe ich alles wieder unter Kontrolle. Ich habe einen Job und wenn ich hier in der Wohnung bin, fühle ich mich sicher. Ich weiß, dass wir alles getan haben um zu verhindern, dass hier jemand von Denen eindringen kann. Wenn ich nach draußen gehe, habe ich das Amulett und ich habe einiges von Bobby gelernt. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, was passiert ist. Und ich will nicht ständig darüber nachdenken, was passieren könnte. Und wenn Du hier bist bin ich so glücklich, da will ich die Zeit mit Dir genießen und für Dich da sein."

Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie sah ihn schon lange nicht mehr an, sondern starrte auf ihre Hände, die vor ihr in ihrem Schoß lagen. Er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie näher zu sich.

„Ich glaube, wir wollen beide das Gleiche.", sagte er und strich ihr über die Wange, als eine Träne entwischte. „Also ab sofort kein Schongang mehr, okay?"

Sie nickte. „In Ordnung."

Er ließ sie los und rutschte wieder tiefer in die Kissen. Einladend streckte er den Arm nach ihr aus. Sie tat es ihm gleich, rückte an ihn heran und legte den Kopf auf seiner Brust ab. Er schaltete das Licht wieder aus und obwohl ihr noch tausend Dinge durch den Kopf gingen, fühlte sie sich mit einem mal erschöpft. Seit Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie in seiner Umarmung eingeschlafen war.

*

*

Etwas später wurde sie wieder wach und merkte schnell, dass sie alleine im Bett lag. Sie schreckte hoch und horchte. War Dean etwa gegangen? Dann jedoch hörte sie, wie er in der Küche zugange war und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und blickte auf die Uhr. Die bunten Zahlen des Weckers zeigten 3.35 Uhr an.

Deans Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Kopf und sie drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken. Einige Sekunden starrte sie zur Decke. Er hatte gesagt, dass er gerne bei ihr bleiben würde wenn er könnte. Das war etwas, das sie trotz der Auseinandersetzung lächeln ließ. Vielleicht würde es doch noch irgendwann möglich werden, wenn er die Dinge seinen Vater betreffend geregelt hätte. Das was er ihr erzählt hatte war genau das, was sie auch empfangen hatte, als sie ungewollten Zugang zu seiner Gefühlswelt gehabt hatte. Sie fragte sich wie er es schaffte, diesen Teil vor der Außenwelt meist komplett abzuschotten.

Sie seufzte, schlug die Decke zurück, lief barfuss in den Flur und zunächst zur Küche, wo Dean jedoch nicht mehr zu finden war. Sie versuchte es mit dem Wohnzimmer. Er saß am Tisch vor dem Laptop, eine Tasse in der Hand und in das versunken, was er sich gerade ansah.

Sie trat näher heran und fuhr ihm über die Haare was ihn leicht zusammenfahren ließ, da er sie scheinbar nicht kommen gehört hatte. Er sah zu ihr auf und blinzelte.

„Kannst Du nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte sie.

„Nein.", antwortete er.

„Ganz ehrlich – Du siehst aus, als hättest Du kein Auge zugetan.", schickte sie schnell hinterher.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu und nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse, die mit frischem Kaffee gefüllt war.

„Ja, ich hatte meine Probleme einzuschlafen.", gab er schließlich zu und seufzte. „Aber ich habe mich wegen unseres Wochenendes umgesehen und gerade gebucht."

„Du hast schon gebucht?", schnell zog sie sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich.

„Wir fahren nach Walhalla.", verkündete er und öffnete eine Website.

„Walhalla?"

Er lachte. „Das hab ich auch gedacht! Toller Name, was? Der Ort liegt gar nicht weit von hier und laut Homepage gibt es dort 10 Pisten. Skier können wir uns dort leihen und neben dem Haupthaus gibt es noch abgelegene, private Hütten, von denen ich eine für uns auf die Schnelle ergattern konnte!"

Er zeigte ihr einige Bilder der Umgebung und zuletzt eins der gemieteten Hütte.

„Das sieht toll aus!", sagte sie, umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann sah sie ihn ernst an. „Und was kostet uns der Spaß?"

„Diesen Ausflug spendiert uns Dr. Ernst Haft.", er zog eine Kreditkarte vom Tisch und hielt sie ihr hin.

„Oh nein, Dean!"

„Was? Das ist schon in Ordnung! Denk nicht weiter darüber nach. Die sind für solche Fälle versichert!"

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Ich habe noch etwas Geld vom Verkauf des Ladens zur Seite gelegt.", antwortete sie überzeugt.

„Und das kannst Du sicher bald für etwas anderes gut gebrauchen. Komm schon – komm mit mir auf die dunkle Seite der Macht, Baby.", er grinste und umfasste ihre Hüfte. „Du darfst mir dafür einen Drink spendieren, wenn wir bei der After-Ski-Party im Haupthaus sind."

Sie kicherte. „Was hast Du denn alles geplant, für diese 2 Tage?"

„Zweieinhalb Tage. Wir fahren schon morgen!"

„Wenn Sam gesund ist und Maya es schafft, bis dahin hier zu sein.", warf Julie ein.

„Keine Unterbrechungen, bitte.", sagte er und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Wie gesagt, wir fahren los, werden einchecken, unsere Sachen in die Hütte bringen und uns dann erst mal auf die Piste wagen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich mir sämtliche Knochen brechen, da ich keine Ahnung davon habe-"

„Ich werde Dich pflegen."

„Danke, sehr nett. Keine Unterbrechungen!", wiederholte er lachend. „Am Abend entführe ich Dich, wie schon gesagt, auf die Party-"

„Falls Du Dich dann noch rühren kannst!"

„Du kannst einfach nicht die Klappe halten, was?", er verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.

„Ich finde es toll, dass Du schon Pläne schmiedest.", sagte sie und lehnte sich an ihn. „Aber meinst Du nicht, dass Du noch ein wenig Schlaf nötig hättest?"

„Mhm. Ich glaube nicht.", gab er zurück.

„Komm schon, hör auf Dir Sorgen zu machen. Freu Dich auf morgen und schmiede lieber noch mehr Pläne. Ich bin zu allen Schandtaten bereit."

„Ehrlich?"

„Nein, unehrlich, Du Held! Los jetzt, gehen wir wieder ins Bett!", sie stand auf und nahm seine Hände.

Erfolglos versuchte sie, ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen und gab es nach wenigen Sekunden, die er sie nur herausfordernd angrinste, auf.

„Los jetzt! Ich will nicht alleine im Bett schlafen!", drängelte sie.

Er schaltete den Laptop ab und folgte ihr.

*

*

„Halb neun, Sam. Keine Minute später! Und los, komm in die Gänge! Ich will noch rüber nach Bismarck fahren, bevor Maya ankommt.", Dean beendete das Telefonat mit seinem Bruder und steckte das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche.

„Und wie geht´s ihm?", fragte Julie, die gerade einige Kleidungsstücke in ihre Reisetasche steckte.

„Hab nicht gefragt. Aber er klang ganz normal."

„Du bist echt unmöglich. Weckst ihn, scheuchst ihn aus dem Bett und fragst noch nicht mal, ob er sich besser fühlt!"

„Ich glaube, Du entwickelst einfach zu viele Muttergefühle für unser Riesenbaby.", sagte er und lachte, als sie ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Wann wird Maya ankommen?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Gegen Mittag. Sie kommt direkt hierher zu Dir. Ich bringe Sam später mit und dann können wir los."

„Alles klar!"

Er begutachtete den Stapel Kleidung, den sie auf dem Bett verteilt hatte und griff gezielt nach einem kurzen schwarzen Kleid, das sie noch nie getragen hatte.

„Mhm, sexy.", murmelte er.

Sie nahm es ihm aus der Hand und begann, es zurück auf den Bügel zu hängen.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht mitnehmen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Wir sind in den Bergen, es ist Winter. Es wird kalt sein!"

„Du meintest, Du wärst zu jeder Schandtat bereit!", gab er zurück und zog das Kleid wieder vom Bügel.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und stopfte das Teil in die Tasche. Später, wenn er weg war, würde sie es wieder im Schrank verstauen.

*

*

Julie ging nochmals durch alle Räume und überprüfte, ob sie etwas vergessen hatte. Dean war noch zusammen mit Sam unterwegs und Maya sollte jede Minute hier eintreffen. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, schaltete sie nochmals den Laptop ein und rief sich die Seite des Skiorts auf. In den Hütten, von denen Dean eine gemietet hatte konnten bis zu sechs Personen übernachten. Sie grinste, als sie daran dachte wie Dean sich aufregen würde, wenn sie Ben ebenfalls zu diesem Ausflug anschleppen würde.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er und ihr Bruder sich nicht besonders verstanden und wann immer Julie einer der Parteien etwas über den anderen berichtete, ging das Gezeter los. Eve war inzwischen zu ihm nach Chicago gezogen und war diejenige, die Ben mehr als einmal zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt hatte und es auch nicht leid wurde, ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen, wenn er es mal wieder übertrieb mit seiner Besserwisserei.

Sie überlegte kurz – die Zwei würden es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen hier zu sein, aber dennoch würde sie sich freuen, wenn sie dabei wären. Kurzerhand nahm sie ihr Telefon in die Hand und wählte Eves Nummer.

„Ja?", meldete sich diese knapp.

„Ich bin´s!"

„Süße! Wie geht´s Dir? Alles klar? Hat Dean sich endlich mal gemeldet? Ich trete ihm in den Hintern, wenn er sich immer noch nicht gemeldet hat!"

Sie grinste. „Er ist hier, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Schade – ich hätte ihm gerne in seinen wohlgeformten Hintern getreten.", antwortete Eve und schrie dann etwas lauter ins Telefon, was Julie veranlasste, den Hörer schnell vom Ohr weg zu halten. „Oh nein, Sir! Ich spreche nicht von Ihnen. Legen Sie das Teil einfach wieder zurück auf den Tisch, das steht Ihnen nicht! Ich räume es später weg!"

„Wow, danke für den Hörsturz!", sagte Julie vorwurfsvoll.

„Sorry,", gab Eve zerknirscht zurück. „so ein alter Tatterkreis wollte eins dieser eng anliegenden Shirts kaufen mit dem Aufdruck „Sexy". Furchtbar! Und als ich von einem wohlgeformten Hintern gesprochen hab, hat er sich doch glatt zu mir umgedreht und mir zugezwinkert!"

Julie lachte. „Du bist echt einmalig! Und scheinbar begehrt bei älteren Männern!"

„Ha ha. Sehr witzig! Also, was ist los, warum rufst Du an?"

„Wie schon gesagt ist Dean hier und wir dachten, wir machen uns ein schönes Wochenende oben in den Bergen. Ich weiß, es ist kurzfristig und wir fahren heute schon los. Aber wenn Ben und Du es einrichten könnt, dann stoßt doch einfach irgendwann im Laufe des Wochenendes zu uns."

„Das würde ich sehr gerne. Ähm, wo ist das überhaupt?"

„Walhalla, North Dakota. Direkt an der Grenze zu Kanada."

„Also das wäre natürlich toll, aber das ist schon ein Stück für uns zu fahren. Und das Hauptproblem: Ben ist krank. Außerdem will er nicht fliegen, das weißt Du... Igitt, das T-Shirt stinkt jetzt nach altem Mann. Ich glaub, das können wir nicht mehr verkaufen!"

„Ben ist krank? Was hat er?", fragte sie und sofort schwang Sorge in ihrer Stimme mit. „Warum hast Du mich nicht angerufen?"

„Weil Dein Bruder ein Weichei ist – er hat ne Erkältung und führt sich auf wie ein schwerkranker Todgeweihter."

„Typisch Ben!", sie grinste und dachte an Sams Verhalten am Vorabend, wobei ihr Bruder ihn bei Weitem übertraf.

Wenn Ben krank war, war er zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Nicht ansprechbar, nicht fähig sich auch nur eine Tasse Tee einzuschenken, kurz gesagt - ein jammernder Haufen Elend.

„Er wollte doch tatsächlich, dass ich heute frei mache und ihm zu Diensten bin! Wie Du das all die Jahre mit ihm ausgehalten hast, ist mir echt ein Rätsel.", antwortete Eve.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl!", Julie lachte erneut und drehte sich zur Tür, als es klingelte. „Oh, da kommt Maya. Wir sind ab heute Abend also in Frost Fire und mit Sicherheit bis Sonntag-Nachmittag dort. Falls ihr es irgendwie einrichten könnt, dann würde ich mich freuen."

„Ich seh´ zu, was sich machen lässt, aber ich wünsch euch schon mal viel Spass! Oh, da kommt der nächste Kunde, der ist ja ein Leckerchen! Ich melde mich, Süße! Bye bye!", und schon hatte Eve aufgelegt.

Julie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf über das Verhalten ihrer Freundin, während sie zur Gegensprechanlage lief. Es war tatsächlich Maya, die draußen vor der Tür stand und sie betätigte schnell den Türöffner.

*

*

Nachdem Maya und Sam sich stürmisch begrüßt hatten, drängte Dean zum Aufbruch. Es dauerte keine 20 Minuten und er hatte den Impala startklar gemacht und das Gepäck verstaut. Sam hatte Julie freiwillig den Beifahrersitz überlassen, da er und Maya nicht gerade viel Zeit gehabt hatten sich zu unterhalten, bevor es losging. Nun saßen die Beiden eng beieinander und Sam erzählte gerade mit Händen und Füßen die Geschichte, wie er und Dean im Fluss baden gegangen waren. Natürlich ließ er kein Detail der Folge des unfreiwilligen Tauchgangs, der schweren Erkältung, aus.

„Und heute geht es Dir wieder gut?", fragte Maya und Julie sah ihm Rückspiegel, wie sie wohl wissend lächelte.

Julie grinste ebenfalls, denn Sam vergaß nur zu oft, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte Maya etwas vorzumachen. Ihre Bindung war inzwischen so stark geworden, dass sie ihn lesen konnte wie ein offenes Buch.

„Jetzt wo Du da bist, ist alles wieder gut.", antwortete Sam schließlich und Dean verdrehte sie Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ertrage, bis wir in Walhalla sind.", sagte er und schob eine Kassette ins Tapedeck, woraufhin sofort laute Rockmusik einer Band ertönte, die Julie noch nie im Leben zuvor gehört hatte.

Nach einem Song wagte sie es, die Lautstärke etwas zu drosseln und wandte sich ihrem Freund zu.

„Was ist das für eine Band?"

„Hast Du was gegen meinen Musikgeschmack?", stellte er sofort die Gegenfrage.

„Nein, aber noch ein Titel und ich bin garantiert taub.", antwortete sie.

„Dito!", rief Maya. „Dean, wie wäre es, wenn Du Julie einen Radiosender aussuchen lässt?"

„Oh nein, niemals!", gab er zurück. „Ich habe keine Lust auf Liebeslieder. Dieses ewige Gejammer und Gejaule!"

„Ach und von welcher Art von Musik sprichst Du gerade? Habe ich jemals, auch nur ein einziges Mal seit wir uns kennen, einen derartigen Song gehört?"

„Nein, aber es ist doch klar, auf was ihr so steht."

„Ich würde jetzt ganz vorsichtig sein, Dean.", warnte Sam und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne. „Sprich den nächsten Satz einfach nicht aus."

„Er hat es schon gedacht, das genügt!", rief Maya. „Schnulzen! Er dachte, alle Frauen stehen auf Schnulzen!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! So habe ich das nicht gemeint!", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen und fing an zu lachen, als Julie ihm leicht auf den Oberarm boxte.

„Lass es besser. Du redest Dich noch um Kopf und Kragen!", sagte sie und betätigte im nächsten Moment die Taste, die die Kassette aus dem Deck auswarf.

Sie zog sie heraus und ließ sie nach hinten wandern, wo Maya sie schon in Empfang nahm. Schnell verstaute sie sie in ihrer Handtasche.

„Das ist Diebstahl!"

„Das ist kein Diebstahl, das ist Wiederherstellung eines ohrenfreundlichen Umfeldes.", antwortete Maya.

„Eines was?", fragte Sam und kicherte.

„Du, mein Schatz, bist besser still. Ich weiß, dass Du Deinem Bruder in nichts nachstehst. Von wegen, Frauen stehen tatsächlich auf Schnulzen.", sie drückte Sam einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

*

*

Eine halbe Stunde später war es im Auto recht still geworden und da es außer verschneiter Landschaft nicht viel zu sehen gab, schweiften Julies Gedanken immer wieder ab. Inzwischen hatten sie sich auf eine Kassette von Metallica und eine recht angenehme Lautstärke geeinigt.

Sie blickte hinüber zu Dean, der zufrieden und aufmerksam den Impala lenkte. Er sah verdammt gut in dem T-Shirt aus, das er trug und sie überlegte, ob sie ihm zum Spass nicht solch ein Shirt von Eve schicken lassen sollte. Schließlich war bald sein Geburtstag und wenn er es tragen würde, dann würde die Aufschrift „Sexy" zumindest gerechtfertigt sein.  
Als Maya auf dem Rücksitz anfing zu kichern drehte sie sich zu ihr um und warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Ich dachte, Du machst das nur, wenn es nötig ist!", sagte sie.

„Julie, mir ist langweilig! Hach, Du bist einfach zu süß!", antwortete sie lachend. „Pass ja auf, dass Eve nicht mitkommt, um sich das selbst anzusehen!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe!"

„Wovon redet ihr da?", fragte Dean.

„Nichts!", antwortete Julie schnell und spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Nichts? Und darüber muss sie so lachen?", schaltete sich nun Sam ebenfalls in das Gespräch ein.

„Es ist nichts!", wiederholte sie und kurbelte das Fenster ein kleines Stück herunter.

Sie konnte Dean im Augenwinkel grinsen sehen und schickte im Geiste eine kleine Schimpftirade nach hinten zum Rücksitz, was Maya erneut kichern ließ.

„Wie weit ist es noch?", fragte Sam. „Hast Du Dich verfahren?"

„Ich verfahre mich nie.", antwortete sein Bruder. „Wenn Du Schilder lesen könntest hättest Du gesehen, dass wir gleich da sind."

„Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen. Tut mir leid, dass ich daher nicht gesehen habe, wo wir sind.", gab Sam trocken zurück. „Oh Mann, ich bin froh, wenn ich hier raus komme, mir tun die Beine weh."

„Kein Wunder, mit den Beinen!", sagte Julie.

Maya prustete kurz darauf los und Dean lachte ebenfalls.

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?", fragte Sam. „Was ist nicht in Ordnung mit meinen Beinen?"

„Nichts! Es ist alles okay, Sammy!", antwortete Dean und bog an einer Kreuzung ab.

*

*

„Wow, ein riesiger Schuppen.", sagte Dean, nachdem er und Julie ausgestiegen waren und das eingeschneite Haupthaus von außen betrachteten.

Es sah aus, wie aus einem Reisekatalog. Die Umgebung lag unter einer dicken Schneedecke und in der Luft lag der Geruch von Kaminholz. Dean streifte sich seine Jacke über und zog Julie in eine Umarmung, da sie schlotternd vor Kälte neben ihm stand.  
Sam quälte sich aus dem Wagen und streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er den Arm um Mayas Schultern schlang und lächelte.

„Sieht klasse aus, wenn Du mich fragst. Hast Du gut ausgesucht.", sagte er. „Nichts wie rein. Ich wette, da drin ist es schön warm."

Sie liefen vom Parkplatz, der säuberlich vom Schnee befreit worden war, über einen kleinen Weg zu den vielen Stufen, die zum Haupteingang führten. An beiden Seiten flammten Fackeln und verrieten so schon, dass es hier etwas nobler zuging.

„Willkommen in Frost Fire.", begrüßte die junge, blonde Dame am Tresen die vier Ankömmlinge. „Ich bin Lisa van Brodth und Ihre Ansprechpartnerin für Ihren Aufenthalt in der Lodge. Dürfte ich Ihre Reservierung sehen?"

Dean kramte einen Zettel aus seiner Jackentasche und entfaltete ihn.

„Hier, ich habe heute Nacht reserviert.", sagte er.

„Ja, richtig. Dr. Haft. Ich habe hier Ihren Schlüssel. Die Hütte wurde schon vorbereitet.", antwortete Lisa und deutete einem jungen Kollegen an, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. „Es kommt sofort jemand, der Sie mit einem Schlitten nach oben bringt. Möchten Sie sich in der Zwischenzeit unsere Freizeitangebote ansehen?"

„Mhm, ein Schlitten. Und, wie gefällt Dir die dunkle Seite der Macht bisher?", flüsterte Dean Julie ins Ohr und sie lächelte.

„Ja, das Angebot würde mich interessieren.", antwortete Sam auf Lisas Frage.

„Hier unser Wochenprogramm.", sie reichte es ihm. „Heute Abend haben wir unseren beliebten Karaokeabend. Wir würden Sie gerne dort begrüßen."

„Karaoke.", wiederholte Dean wenig begeistert.

„Oh, es ist wirklich lustig. Wir haben eine kleine Abwandlung für unsere Abende eingeführt. Wir haben ein Hauptthema, die Teilnehmer ziehen Lose und wissen vorher nicht, welchen Song sie zum Besten geben müssen. Es ist immer sehr lustig.", erklärte sie begeistert.

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Und was ist das heutige Thema?"

„ABBA.", antwortete sie.

Deans Abneigung schwang plötzlich um und er lächelte.

„Du singst heute Abend!", sagte er zu Julie. „Das will ich sehen!"

„Nein, niemals!", antwortete sie und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Oh, und ob.", er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich werde Dich schon noch überreden."

*

*

Nachdem Lisa Dean den Schlüssel zur Hütte übergeben hatte, führte ein weiterer Mitarbeiter sie zurück nach draußen. Am Ende der Treppe stand bereits ein großer Schlitten mit warmen Decken, gezogen von zwei Pferden.

„Wow, ist das schön!", sagte Maya und lächelte Sam an, der sie ebenfalls lächelnd an sich heran zog.

„Ist Ihr Gepäck noch im Wagen?", fragte der junge Mann.

„Es ist der schwarze 67er Impala da drüben.", antwortete Dean stolz.

„Ein schöner Wagen, Sir. Dürfte ich um die Schlüssel bitten?"

Dean sah ihn an wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Nein!", stieß er hervor. „Keiner fasst meinen Wagen an, okay?"

Sam lachte. „Er will doch nur die Taschen aus dem Wagen holen!"

„Nichts da! Ich hole das Zeug!"

Im nächsten Augenblick ging er auch schon los und der Mann eilte hinter ihm her. Dean öffnete den Kofferraum –die Waffen waren vor neugierigen Blicken sicher unter dem falschen Boden verstaut- und zog die Reisetaschen heraus. Achtlos stellte er sie vor den Füßen des Mitarbeiters auf dem verschneiten Boden ab und verschloss den Kofferraum wieder. Dann griff er in seine Jeans, zog einen 20-Dollar-Schein heraus und gab sie ihm.

„Hier, haben Sie ein Auge auf mein Baby, okay?", er grinste, nahm eine der Taschen und lief voraus, während der Junge sich umdrehte und fragend zu den Anderen blickte.

„Der Wagen.", formte Sam mit den Lippen und zeigte unauffällig mit der Hand darauf.

Der Mitarbeiter schien endlich zu verstehen und nickte, dann nahm er die beiden Taschen und ging hinüber zu dem Pferdeschlitten. Er verstaute diese sicher im hinteren Teil und wartete dann am Einstieg.

„Darf ich die Damen bitten?"

„Wie jetzt? Sie fahren den Schlitten?", fragte Dean.

„Ich bin bestens dafür ausgebildet, Sir. Ein Großteil des Servicepersonals ist speziell geschult."

Dean seufzte und nickte. „Na schön. Los geht´s."

Er ließ Julie und Maya den Vortritt, ließ Sam einsteigen und bestieg schließlich als Letzter den Schlitten. Julie seufzte zufrieden und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Wunderland mit all dem Schnee, der schönen Landschaft und nun dieser Schlittenfahrt mit ihm.

„Das ist so romantisch!", sagte sie und lächelte.

In diesem Moment trieb der Mitarbeiter die Pferde an, diese machten zunächst einen Satz nach vorne und der Schlitten wurde unsanft nach vorne gerissen, bevor er schließlich sanft weiter glitt. Julie entfuhr kurz ein erschreckter Laut und sie klammerte sich an Dean.

„Ja, sehr romantisch wie Du Deine Fingernägel in meiner Hand versenkst."

Als Sam und Maya lachten, ließ sie ihn schnell los und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das fing ja gut an. Zerknirscht sah sie ihn an, nahm seine Hand und strich vorsichtig mit den Fingern darüber.

„Ich dachte die Pferde gehen durch, entschuldige!"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Du musst Dich doch nicht entschuldigen! Süße, nicht alles was ich von mir gebe, ist ernst gemeint."

„Hört hört.", warf Sam ein.

Dean bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, bevor er Julie wieder an sich zog und die vorbeiziehende Landschaft betrachtete.

„Sie hat Recht, es ist romantisch.", sagte er schließlich und fasste unter ihr Kinn, um ihr einen sanften Kuss zu geben.

Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus und sie seufzte erneut zufrieden. Es würde ein schönes Wochenende werden, da war sie sich ganz sicher.

*

*

„Wow! Das ist ja so genial!", entfuhr es Maya und sie sah Julie freudestrahlend an. „Sieh Dir dieses Bad an!"

„Und der Kamin! Das ist mal ein Kamin, oder? Dagegen ist meiner zu Hause eine Mini-Feuerstelle!"

„Die Bademäntel sind so weich! Und erst die Handtücher!"

„Die Küche ist riesig!"

„Die Couch! Gigantisch!"

„Ich will hier einziehen!", quietschte sie.

„Ich auch!", rief Maya.

Sam und Dean standen wie angewurzelt im Wohnzimmer der Hütte und betrachteten fassungslos, wie die zwei jungen Frauen immer wieder durch die Räume flitzten und sich über die kleinsten Details oder Einrichtungsgegenstände erfreuten. Maya kam schließlich zu Sam gelaufen, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Julie warf sich Dean um den Hals und verpasste ihm einen stürmischen Kuss, der ihn fast nach hinten stolpern ließ.

„Immer ruhig mit den alten Pferden!", sagte er, nahm ihre Hand, ging die wenigen Schritte zur Couch wo er sich nach hinten fallen ließ und sie mit sich zog. Sie landete auf ihm und blickte ihm außer Atem in seine grünen Augen, während er sie festhielt. „Es gefällt Dir also?"

„Dean! Die Hütte ist der Hammer! Alles hier ist so toll!", sie spürte wieder das vertraute Kribbeln wenn sie ihm so nahe war und fuhr sich über die Lippen. „Du bist toll!"

Er lächelte und zog sie an sich. Während sie sich küssten schob er langsam seine Hand unter ihren Pullover.

„Sam und Maya.", flüsterte sie und sah ihn an.

„Was glaubst Du, wohin die Zwei gerade verschwunden sind, huh?"

Sie grinste, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und stützte sich neben ihm auf der Couch ab.

„So beginnt ihr Winchesters also einen Urlaub?"

Er lachte, umfasste mit der Hand ihren Nacken und zog sie zu einem weiteren Kuss wieder zu sich hinunter.

*

*

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Julie und stützte sich ab.

Sie waren vom Wohnzimmer ins Schlafzimmer gewandert und obwohl Julie nicht vorgehabt hatte, ihren Urlaub auf Winchester-Art zu beginnen, hatte sie seinen Verführungsküsten nicht widerstehen können.

„Was willst Du denn noch?", entgegnete Dean und wandte sich ihr nun ebenfalls zu.

„Na, ab auf die Piste! Ich will Skifahren!"

Er ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen und stieß hörbar die Luft aus.

„War das gerade nicht Sport genug?"

„Ich erinnere an Deine Predigt wie der erste Urlaubstag ablaufen würde.", sie setzte sich hin und gab ihr Bestes, um ihn nachzumachen. „Wir werden die Sachen in die Hütte bringen und uns dann auf die Piste wagen. Dort breche ich mir sämtliche Knochen und danach spendierst Du mir einen Drink! Bla bla bla!"

Sie grinste und schrie vergnügt auf als er hochschoss, sich zur Seite rollte und sie schließlich unter sich begrub. Er fing an, sie in die Seite zu knuffen und sie kicherte. Sie hasste es wenn er das tat denn er wusste genau, wie kitzlig sie war.

„Hör auf damit!", quiekte sie und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch es war aussichtslos.

Es kam ihm offensichtlich nicht in den Sinn aufzuhören und so sehr sie sich auch wand, er fand immer wieder Wege sie festzuhalten. Nachdem sie völlig außer Atem vor Lachen die Abwehr aufgab, stoppte er endlich und sah sie triumphierend an. Sie liebte es, ihn zu ärgern, aber am Ende zog sie meistens den Kürzeren.

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet, oder?", fragte er.

Sie lachte erneut. „Nein!"

„Für diese Unverschämtheit schuldest Du mir einen Drink, eine Massage und einen Song!"

„Ach, hat der Herr noch weitere Wünsche?", fragte sie. „Außerdem werde ich nicht singen, Dean!"

Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie.

„Komm schon. Woher soll ich wissen, wie sich Deine Stimme anhört wenn Du heute Abend nicht für mich einen Abba-Song performst?"

„Erstens: Ich möchte keinen Abba-Song singen. Zweitens: Du hast mich schon singen gehört und ich kann Dir gerne gleich in der Dusche was vorsingen. Und Drittens: Findest Du es bequem, die ganze Zeit auf mir zu liegen?"

„Ja!", er grinste, rollte mit einer fließenden Bewegung jedoch von ihr herunter.

Sofort vermisste sie die Wärme seines Körpers und rückte wieder näher an ihn heran.

„Mhm, und jetzt wieder gekrochen kommen, was?", murmelte er und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du bist eben schwer!"

„Baby, wenn Du jetzt noch sagst ich bin zu dick, dann schuldest Du mir mehr als ´nen Drink, eine Massage und einen Song!"

Sie fuhr mit der Handfläche über seinen durchtrainierten Bauch und fühlte die Muskeln, die er gerade aufgrund ihrer Berührung anspannte. Nein, er war perfekt, dachte sie verträumt.

*

*

„Na, Sammy? Einen schönen Nachmittag gehabt?", fragte Dean frech, während er seine Schuhe zu band.

„Ebenso schön wie Deiner.", gab dieser nur zurück und warf Maya einen verliebten Blick zu.

Julie lächelte und zog ihre Winterjacke über.

„Also ich weiß nicht…", begann Dean. „ich wurde mehrfach beleidigt und fett genannt, deshalb schuldet mir Julie einen Auftritt beim Karaokeabend.", sagte er, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

Julie klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und sie stemmte unbewusst die Arme in die Hüften.

„Das ist ja… Du bist so unverschämt!", entfuhr es ihr und sie ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, als er lächelnd auf sie zukam und seine Hände auf ihren Schultern ablegte. „Ich habe Dich nicht beleidigt und ich werde NICHT singen!"

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lachte.

„Oh, ich liebe es, Dich aufzuziehen! Du siehst so süß aus, wenn Du wütend wirst."

Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte, ihren Blutdruck wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Kein Wort mehr von dem verdammten Karaokesingen!"

„Versprochen."

„Ich warne Dich!"

Er zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Ich reagiere nicht gut auf Drohungen."

„Dean!"

Erneut lachte er und ging um sie herum. Sanft schob er sie in Richtung Tür und bedeutete Sam und Maya, ihnen zu folgen.

*

*

Als sie den kurzen Fußmarsch zum Haupthaus hinter sich gebracht hatten, entdeckte Dean ein Schild, welches die heutigen Spezialitäten des Hauses auswies.

„Apfelstrudel mit Vanillesauce!", rief er begeistert und zeigte mit dem Daumen darauf.

„Die haben auch gesundes Essen, das ist Dir schon klar? Das ist ein gehobenes Restaurant.", sagte Sam.

„Ich bin im Urlaub. Das gesunde Essen muss warten.", antwortete er.

„Mann, also ob Du jemals etwas Gesundes essen würdest!"

„Das tue ich!"

„Ach ja?"

„Salatblätter auf dem Sandwich, Gurkenscheiben auf dem Burger, Tomatenstücke in Tortillas...", begann er an den Fingern seiner Hand aufzuzählen.

Julie warf Maya einen genervten Blick zu, sie schnappte sich Deans Hand und zog ihn hinter sich die Treppe hinauf.

„Hey!", rief er protestierend.

„Ich habe Hunger, ihr könnt drinnen weiter diskutieren.", sagte sie.

Als sie das Haus betraten, schlugen ihnen auch schon die verschiedensten Düfte entgegen und Dean steuerte einen der freien Tische an. Er war der erste, der sich auf einen der freien Stühle setzte und hatte keine zwei Sekunden später die Speisekarte aufgeschlagen und war darin versunken.

Sam grinste Julie zu und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während er Maya den Stuhl vom Tisch weg zog und zurechtrückte. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte. Als er sich auf den Stuhl neben sie gesetzt hatte, gab sie ihm einen sanften Kuss. Julie setzte sich nun ebenfalls und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand, während sie nur Deans Haaransatz hinter der Karte hervorlugen sah. Als er diese ablegte, trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Und, was gefunden?", fragte sie.

„Zur Hölle, ja!"

„Dürfen wir dann auch mal reinschauen?", Sam streckte die Hand aus und Dean überreichte sie ihm.

Zusammen mit Maya blätterte er die Speisekarte durch.

„Und was isst Du?", fragte Dean Julie.

„Nun, Schatz – ich weiß nicht so recht. Wenn ich einen Blick in die Karte mit Dir hätte werfen dürfen, wüsste ich das vielleicht.", antwortete sie mit einem unüberhörbaren Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Deans Blick schoss hinüber zu Sam und Maya, die gerade leise über die Auswahl sprachen, dann zurück zu ihr. Er räusperte sich und zog eine Grimasse.

„Ähm, ich könnte Dir sagen, was ich nehme und vielleicht willst Du das Gleiche?", schlug er vor und blickte sie entschuldigend an.

„Nicht nötig.", sagte Maya und gab Julie letztendlich die Karte. „Wir haben uns gerade entschieden."

„Danke, Maya."

Sie sah im Augenwinkel, wie Dean wild gestikulierte und kicherte leise als sie nach rechts blickte und sah, wie Sam mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie blickte hoch, als die Bedienung kam und die Bestellung für die Getränke aufnehmen wollte.

„Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte der junge Mann.

„Ich… oh Julie, Du zuerst! Was möchtest Du trinken?", sagte Dean schnell und sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, als sie bestellte.

*

*

„Also, wie sieht´s aus, gehen wir rüber und schauen uns mal etwas um?", fragte Maya.

Dean kam gerade von der Toilette zurück und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

„Klar, der Abend ist noch lang.", antwortete Julie.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Zur Karaoke.", sagte Julie. „Und ich bitte Dich, Dean. Bitte bitte fang nicht noch einmal davon an. Wir können uns auch amüsieren, wenn wir den anderen zusehen."

„Na gut.", sagte er und etwas Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, was Julie einen kleinen Gewissensbiss versetzte.

Sie seufzte. Ja, sie liebte Dean und würde fast alles für ihn tun, aber vor fremden Menschen einen Song zu singen, noch dazu von Abba, deren Tonlage nun so gar nicht der ihren entsprach, das ging zu weit. Sie gingen hinüber in einen großen, gemütlich ausgestatteten Raum und schon am Eingang konnte Julie sehen, wie ein älterer Mann gerade die Bühne betrat. Lisa, die sie am Nachmittag empfangen hatte, hielt das Mikrofon in der Hand und zog gerade ein Stück Papier aus einem Eimer.

„Mister Hartman, hier ist Ihr Song. Sie kicherte kurz bevor sie weiter sprach. „Tut mir leid, aber das ist ihr Los: Dancing Queen!"

Die anwesenden Gäste klatschten und lachten. Auch Julie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie in einer Ecke auf einer halbrunden Couch Platz nahmen.

Der ältere Mann verdrehte kurz die Augen und lachte ebenfalls, bevor die Musik gestartete wurde. Zunächst verpasste er seinen Einsatz – und dann legte er inbrünstig los. Zum Leid aller Anwesenden, konnte er nicht wirklich gut singen und Sam war derjenige, der die Bedienung überschwänglich herüber winkte.

„Wir brauchen Drinks! Schnell!", sagte er.

Die junge Frau lachte. „Ja, das macht es erträglicher, Sir. Was darf es sein?"

*

*

Nach zwei weiteren Songs die mehr schlecht als recht vorgetragen worden waren, verabschiedete Dean sich nochmals kurz zur Toilette.

„Geht´s ihm gut?", fragte Sam.

„Oh, ihm geht´s sehr gut.", antwortete Maya.

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?", schaltete Julie sich ein.

Maya grinste und rührte mit dem Trinkhalm in ihrem Cocktail.

„Maya? Sag mir sofort was du weißt!"

Sie hob beide Hände in die Höhe.

„Oh nein, ich mische mich nicht in eure Sachen ein!"

„Was für… ? Maya!", rief sie verzweifelt und bemerkte dann entsetzt, wie Dean plötzlich am Rand der Bühne auftauchte und begann, sich mit Lisa zu unterhalten.

„Ich bringe ihn um.", sagte sie und schluckte.

Sie beobachtete mit ansteigender Herzfrequenz, wie Dean Lisa lachend zuwinkte und dann breit grinsend zum Tisch zurückkam.

„Was hast Du getan?"

Dean nahm ihre Hand und zog sie von der Couch auf die Beine.

„Vertrau mir.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und hielt sich an der Tischplatte fest.

„Ich komme nicht mit auf die Bühne!", presste sie hervor und zog die Blicke der übrigen Anwesenden auf sich, was ihr mehr als peinlich war.

„Das musst Du auch nicht! Bitte komm einfach mit, ja?"

Verunsichert ließ sie die Tischplatte schließlich los und ließ sich von ihm zum Ausgang führen. Im Hintergrund hörte sie noch, wie Lisa etwas verkündete.

„Für unseren nächsten Song haben wir einen Freiwilligen, wie ich soeben von Mister Haft mitgeteilt bekommen habe! Sam, nur keine Scheu – kommen Sie auf die Bühne!"

*

*

Dean grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er die Glastür zu dem Veranstaltungsraum hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Er spähte zurück zum Tisch und Julie sah, wie Sam seinem Bruder einen düsteren Blick zuwarf. Gedämpft hörten sie, wie Lisa die anwesenden Gäste aufforderte, ihn etwas anzufeuern.

„Das war wirklich gemein!", sagte Julie und beobachtete nun, wie Sam sich langsam unter dem Applaus des Publikums erhob und zur Bühne ging.

„Er wird es überleben."

„Warum stehen wir hier draußen?"

„Sicherheitsabstand.", antwortete er kurz und wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Bruder.

Er lachte, als Sam die Hand hob, um von dem Scheinwerferlicht der Bühne nicht geblendet zu werden.

„Sam – Ihr Bruder teilte mir mit, dass Sie ein wahrer Karaoke-Fan sind?"

Dieser vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Nicht wirklich."

Dean kicherte und drückte Julie in einem Anflug von Schadenfreude einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nun, wenn Sie aber schon mal auf der Bühne sind, werden Sie doch sicher für uns singen, oder?", sprach Lisa weiter ins Mikrofon und hielt es Sam nun wieder hin.

Inzwischen klatschten die Zuschauer im Takt, Sam schloss die Augen und atmete sichtbar durch.

„Ich denke, mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, oder?"

Die Leute lachten und klatschten nun wieder Beifall. Julie fragte sich, warum Maya Sam nicht vorgewarnt hatte, doch als sie das entzückte Gesicht ihrer Freundin entdeckte, wie sie vor Spannung an ihrem Fingernagel knabberte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie um nichts auf der Welt auf diesen Moment hätte verzichten wollen.

„Also, Sam – dann wollen wir mal sehen, welches Los Sie trifft."

Lisa griff in den Eimer mit den Songtiteln und zog einen Zettel heraus.

„Super Trouper!", verkündete sie strahlend und Sam schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen.

„Dean, das wird er Dir niemals verzeihen!", lachte Julie.

„Warte…", Dean griff in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Handy heraus.

„Was tust Du?"

„Ein Video von seinem Auftritt machen!"

„Steck das Handy weg!", sie griff hinüber und bekam es glücklicherweise in die Finger.

Sie versteckte es hinter ihrem Rücken und noch bevor Dean versuchen konnte es ihr wieder wegzunehmen, wurde im Raum drinnen die Musik gestartet und Deans Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Bühne.

Sam musste gerade Blut und Wasser schwitzen, denn er stand stocksteif im Scheinwerferlicht, während die Stelle, an der er hätte anfangen müssen zu singen, längst vorbeigezogen war. Beim Refrain hob er schließlich das Mikrofon an die Lippen.

„Tonight the Super Trouper lights are gonna find me…"

Es klang schräg – mehr als schräg, aber dem Publikum schien es zu gefallen, dass sich dieser junge, gutaussehende große Mann sich dort oben zum Affen machte. Einige erhoben sich sogar von ihren Plätzen, um ihm zu applaudieren.

„Das ist so genial! Besser als alle Scherze zusammen, die ich ihm je gespielt habe!", sagte Dean und lachte, als Sam versuchte, sich im Takt zu bewegen. „Weltklasse!"

„Du bist Dir hoffentlich bewusst, dass Sam sich rächen wird. Irgendwie, irgendwann."

„Egal! Der Anblick ist alles wert!"

„Ich werde Dich daran erinnern… Also, warum stehen wir tatsächlich hier draußen und drücken uns die Nase an der Glasscheibe platt?"

Er wandte sich ihr zu und lächelte sanft.

„Na ja, ich wollte wirklich aus der Gefahrenzone flüchten als Sam auf die Bühne gerufen wurde. Aber ich habe auch noch etwas anderes für uns organisiert."

Sie spürte, wie tausende Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch herumschwirrten als er sie in eine Umarmung zog und sie blickte ihn gespannt an. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie platzte fast vor Neugierde.

„Was hast Du denn geplant?", fragte sie wenige Sekunden später, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Komm mit.", er nahm ihre Hand und ging voraus.

Kurz vor dem Ausgang führte eine Treppe ins Untergeschoss des Hauses und sie entdeckte ein kleines Schild mit der Aufschrift „Wellnessbereich". Als sie unten ankamen, öffnete er die erste Tür und Julie traute ihren Augen kaum. Vor ihr lag ein großer Raum mit einem in den Boden eingelassenen Whirlpool. Das Licht war gedämmt worden und jemand hatte überall kleine Kerzen in bunten Gläsern verteilt. Neben dem Pool stand ein Behälter mit einer Champagnerflasche.

Julie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Herz schien in diesem Moment vor Glück zerspringen zu wollen, sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich wieder lösten, war ihr schwindelig vor Glück und sie lächelte ihn an.

„Wow, das war der beste Kuss, den wir je hatten.", stellte er fest.

„Das war ja auch die beste Idee, die Du je hattest!", antwortete sie.

„Manchmal habe sogar ich lichte Momente.", er beugte sich erneut zu einem Kuss zu ihr hinunter und begann, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

*

*

Dick in ihre Jacken gehüllt und eng umschlungen liefen Dean und Julie zurück zu ihrer Hütte. An einer der am Wegrand aufgestellten Lampen blieb Dean stehen und sie blickten über die Landschaft. Weiter unten konnte man die Lichter der Stadt sehen und das Haupthaus lag nun beleuchtet zu ihren Füßen. Es schneite inzwischen wieder und Julie betrachtete, wie die Flocken leise zu Boden glitten und sich in dem Meer von weißen Kristallen verloren. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und atmete tief die kalte, klare Winterluft ein. So entspannt und glücklich hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

„Willst Du weiter?", fragte Dean und sie sah zu ihm hoch.

Er lachte leise, als einige Schneeflocken auf ihrem Gesicht landeten und sie sie schnell wegwischte.

„Das kitzelt.", bemerkte sie und grinste. „Wir können auch noch ein Weilchen hier stehen bleiben.", kam sie dann auf seine Frage zurück.

„Bis wir Eisklötze an den Füßen haben?"

„Von mir aus bis wir stocksteif gefroren sind.", antwortete sie.

„Mhm, Julie am Stiel. Sehr lecker!"

„Typisch, dass Du wieder ans Essen denkst."

Noch bevor er anfangen konnte zu protestieren, stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Wärme durchflutete sie, als er sie näher an sich zog und ihren Kuss erwiderte.

„Dean?", sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen glühten.

„Ja?"

„Das war ein richtig schöner Tag heute."

„Er ist noch nicht vorbei."

„Naja, wenn wir jetzt wieder in die Hütte kommen, wird Sam Dich wahrscheinlich umbringen, darum wollte ich Dir vorher noch sagen, dass das wirklich der perfekte Abend für mich war."

Er lächelte. „Ach ja?"

Sie nahm den Kragen seiner Jacke in ihre Fingerspitzen und blickte ihn an.

„Ja."

Er küsste sie erneut und sie sahen sich lange in die Augen, bevor sie schließlich weiter gingen und kurz darauf am Eingang der Hütte stoppten.

„Bereit? Sam lauert sicher schon hinter der Tür." sagte Julie und lächelte.

Dean lachte und winkte ab.

„Ach, was wird schon sein? Es ist Sam. Den Kleinen stecke ich doch locker in die Hosentasche.", antwortete er.

„Den Kleinen?", wiederholte sie ungläubig und beobachtete dann, wie er die Tür öffnete.

Sie betraten die Hütte und Julie fuhr sich über die vom Schnee feuchten Haare, bevor sie ihre Jacke auszog und an einen der Kleiderhaken hängte, die an der Wand angebracht waren.  
Sam war noch nicht zu sehen oder zu hören, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er jede Sekunde auftauchen und Dean eine Predigt halten würde. Dean entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner Jacke, blickte Julie fragend an und zog die Schultern hoch. Scheinbar hatte auch er mit Sams sofortigem Auftritt gerechnet.

„Vielleicht sind sie schon wieder im Schlafzimmer zugange.", sagte er und ging weiter ins Wohnzimmer.

Im Kamin brannte kein Feuer und Julie fiel auf, dass in der Hütte kein Licht eingeschaltet gewesen war, als sie angekommen waren.

„Sie sind sicher noch unten im Haupthaus.", sagte sie.

Dean ging weiter voraus und schaltete das Licht nun ein. Hier sah alles noch genauso aus wie vor wenigen Stunden, als sie die Hütte verlassen hatten.

„Sam?", rief er, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Julie konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er sich sofort Sorgen machte wo sein Bruder stecken könnte. Es war inzwischen spät geworden und sie hatten nicht angenommen, dass er und Maya sich noch woanders als wieder in der Hütte aufhalten würden.

„Sam?", versuchte er es erneut, dieses Mal lauter und mit mehr Nachdruck.

Wieder blieb es still.

„Ich muss noch mal nach unten und nachsehen, wo er ist.", sagte er.

„Ruf ihn an.", schlug Julie vor. „Ich versuche es bei Maya."

Dean nickte und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Julie tat das Gleiche und wählte Mayas Nummer aus ihrer Kontaktliste aus. Sie ließ es so lange klingeln, bis sich Mayas Mailbox einschaltete und beendete dann das Gespräch.

„Keiner von den beiden geht ran.", sagte er angespannt und ging zurück, um seine Jacke wieder überzuziehen.

Julie blickte ihm nach. Dass er gleich so besorgt schien, passte nicht zu ihm und sie fragte sich, was in ihm vorging.

„Dean, was ist los? Ich bin mir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Sie sitzen sicher noch an der Bar oder auf dem Weg hier rauf."

„Ich will einfach nur sicher gehen!"

Sie griff sich ebenfalls ihre Jacke und eilte ihm nach. Er legte ein Tempo vor, das sie nur schwer mithalten konnte.

„Würdest Du mir bitte sagen, was los ist?", fragte sie nochmals, als sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

Er blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass sie auf dem Schnee ausrutschte als sie ebenfalls stoppte. Er hielt sie an den Schultern, damit sie nicht hin fiel.

„Danke.", sagte sie außer Atem und sah ihn an. „Also, warum solche Panik?"

Dean schluckte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Vor ein paar Wochen war Sam verschwunden. Ich konnte ihn nicht finden und bin fast wahnsinnig geworden vor Sorge."

„Das ist furchtbar!", antwortete sie bestürzt. „Warum hast Du mir nichts davon erzählt?"

„Aus demselben Grund weswegen wir uns gestern in der Wolle hatten!", gab er zurück. „Ich wollte Dich nicht beunruhigen."

Sie nickte. „Aber Du hast es geschafft. Es geht ihm gut, ihr habt das Ding getötet das ihn hatte."

„Es waren Menschen.", antwortete er. „Völlig kranke, durchgeknallte Freaks. Seit das passiert ist, bin ich… ich weiß auch nicht!"

„Du willst ihn nicht aus den Augen verlieren."

„Ja! Und kaum lasse ich mal etwas locker und gönne uns Beiden ein paar schöne Stunden, ist er verschwunden und geht nicht an sein verdammtes Handy!", antwortete er aufgebracht.

„Okay.", Julie nahm seine Hand. „Lass uns weitergehen. Aber langsam, sonst brechen wir uns noch den Hals."

Sie sah ihn abwartend an und hoffte, dass er sich etwas beruhigte. Sie konnte gut verstehen, was er durchgemacht haben musste, als er seinen Bruder nicht hatte finden können. Und sie war froh, dass er sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber erklärt hatte. Sich ihr zu öffnen war mit Sicherheit nicht leicht für ihn. Sie hoffte nun, dass es Sam und Maya wirklich gut ging und Dean diesen Horror nicht nochmals durchmachen musste.

In normalem Tempo erreichten sie schließlich wenig später das Haupthaus und Dean ließ ihre Hand los, um die Treppe hinauf zu laufen. Julie folgte ihm, doch er war bereits im Innern verschwunden, bevor sie die Tür erreichte. Sie sah gerade noch, wie er den Raum ansteuerte, wo die Karaokeparty zuvor stattgefunden hatte. Sie folgte ihm und zog die Glastür auf.  
Er war stehen geblieben und blickte außer Atem hinüber zu dem Tisch, wo sie zuvor gesessen hatten.

Erleichtert stellte Julie fest, dass die Beiden dort noch immer saßen, vor ihnen mehrere Cocktailgläser. Maya winkte, als sie Dean und Julie entdeckte.  
Dean warf ihr einen undefinierbaren Blick zu dem sie nicht entnehmen konnte, ob er nun erleichtert oder verärgert war. Dann steuerte er den Tisch an.

„Dean!", rief Sam und grinste. „Wo wart ihr zwei so lange?"

Er war betrunken, genau wie Maya, die sie beide selig anlächelte.

„Im Whirlpool und danach in der Hütte.", gluckste sie. „Dean hat sich Sorgen um Dich gemacht, Sammy."

„Hör auf seine Gedanken zu lesen, sonst wird er gleich ausrasten.", kicherte Sam und zog an seinem Trinkhalm.

„Euch Beiden geht´s ja gut.", sagte Julie und hakte sich bei Dean unter, der noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir zur Hütte zurück laufen und ihr zwei euch schlafen legt, mhm?"

„Wir haben gewonnen!", rief Maya stolz, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

„Was gewonnen?"

„Na das Karaokewettsingen! Sam hat gewonnen! Freie Cocktails den ganzen langen Abend!", erklärte sie und lachte.

„Das habt ihr, wie ich sehe, auch ausgenutzt.", Dean ging näher an den Tisch und griff nach Sams Arm. „Los, lasst uns gehen. Ihr habt genug für heute."

„Dean, Du musst Dir keine Sorgen um mich machen!", sagte Sam und sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. „Keine Sorgen, hörst Du?"

„Schon klar. Komm jetzt.", mit etwas Mühe schaffte er es, Sam auf die Beine zu bekommen und stützte ihn, als er leicht schwankte.

Maya rutschte ebenfalls von der Bank und legte Julie den Arm um die Schultern.

„Ob die jetzt noch die Kutsche für uns anspannen?", fragte Julie, während sie Mühe hatte, Maya aufrecht zu halten.

„Träum weiter.", gab Dean zurück. „Etwas Frischluft dürfte unseren Schluckspechten hier schon mal gut tun und dann bekommen wir sie hoffentlich zur Hütte hoch."

„Ich hasse Frischluft!", sagte Sam mit schwerer Zunge. „Und das zahle ich Dir alles heim! Alles!"

„Ja ja. Ich weiß.", antwortete Dean.

„Sam fand es gar nicht schlimm auf der Bühne!", plapperte Maya aus und kicherte erneut. „Er hat gewonnen! Er hat sogar noch zwei Mal gesungen!"

Julie blickte hinüber zu Dean, der seinen Bruder entsetzt anblickte.

„Sam hatte ganz ganz viel Spass!", fuhr Maya fort.

„Ach wirklich?", Dean verdrehte die Augen und schob Sam vorwärts. „Mal sehen, wie ihr zwei das Morgen mit etwas Abstand betrachtet."

Julie grinste – Maya vertrug augenscheinlich keinen Alkohol und Sam würde vor Scham im Boden versinken wenn er erfuhr, dass sie alles ausgeplaudert hatte wenn er selbst wieder klar denken konnte.

Sie folgte Dean, der Sam gerade durch die Tür bugsierte und war erleichtert, dass beide wohlauf waren und auch Dean sich nun wieder entspannen konnte.

*

*

Mit etwas Mühe schafften sie es bis zur Hütte. Maya hatte zum Glück nach der Hälfte des Weges aufgehört, Julie intime Details aus dem Kopf von Ron, dem Kellner in der Lounge, zu erzählen. Sie wusste nun definitiv, dass sie sich von Ron keinesfalls am nächsten Tag würde bedienen lassen.

An der Tür angekommen, stoppte Dean und lehnte Sam gegen die Hauswand, denn inzwischen ging es diesem nicht mehr so gut wie in der Bar.

"Ich sagte doch, ich hasse Frischluft!", knurrte er und lehnte sich nach vorne, sodass Dean schnell eine Hand auf dessen Brustkorb legte und Mühe hatte, ihn auf dem rutschigen Boden aufrecht zu halten.

"Sobald man nach draußen geht, ist sie nun mal überall, Sammy.", antwortete er und blickte seinem Bruder in die Augen. "Alles okay? Kannst Du mal kurz alleine stehen bleiben?"

"Ja, Mann! Ich bin doch keine drei mehr!", gab dieser patzig zurück.

Dean grinste kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. Julie beobachtete, wie er die Tür öffnete, während sie noch immer Maya untergehakt hatte, die inzwischen so aussah, als würde sie jeden Augenblick ins Land der Träume abdriften.

"Wir werden morgen früh viel Spass mit den Beiden haben.", sagte Dean und warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.

Er legte sich erneut Sams Arm um die Schultern und sie führten die Beiden schnurstraks -soweit dies möglich war- ins Schlafzimmer. Julie wartete, bis Maya sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte, dann zog sie deren Jacke und Schuhe aus.

"Danke...", murmelte Maya noch, bevor sie sich sofort in ihre Kissen kuschelte. Sie schlief innerhalb weniger Sekunden ein.

Julie lächelte und ging um das große Bett herum, um Dean bei dem Öffnen von Sams Schnürsenkeln zu helfen.

"Geht das nicht schneller?", fragte Sam nicht gerade freundlich und es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis Dean hochschoss, seine Hände auf Sams Schultern ablegte und ihm in die Augen sah, was diesen erschrocken zurückweichen ließ.

"Alter, wenn Du noch ein einziges Mal so viel trinkst, dann warne mich, vor. Okay? Du bist ja nicht zu ertragen!"

Sam blickte seinen Bruder mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und blinzelte. Julie hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm, weil er in diesem Moment wirklich aussah, als wäre er drei Jahre alt und hätte von seinem Vater gerade eine Standpauke erhalten.

"Ja, Sir.", gab Sam zurück und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten.

"Ich mache mich jetzt auf die Suche nach einem Eimer für euch. Und weck mich heute Nacht ja nicht auf, weil Dir übel ist! Wehe Du weckst mich!", fuhr Dean fort.

Sam nickte.

"Gut so.", Dean klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ging wieder in die Hocke und zog ihm schließlich den rechten Schuh aus. "Bin gleich wieder da. Leg Dich hin, Sammy."

Er verschwand kurz aus dem Raum und Julie schaffte es endlich, Sam auch noch den linken Schuh vom Fuß zu ziehen.

"Dean ist böse auf mich.", murmelte Sam, als sie sich aufrichtete.

"Nein.", antwortete sie. "Er ist nicht böse auf Dich."

Sie versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich hinzulegen, doch statt dessen griff er nach ihrem Oberarm und sah sie todernst an.

"Es ist gut für ihn, dass Du da bist.", sagte er.

Julie runzelte die Stirn. Seine Äußerung überraschte sie. Er hatte ihr gegenüber noch nie etwas derartiges erwähnt. Sie lächelte leicht und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Arm.

"Danke, Sammy.", antwortete sie irritiert.

"Sam. Ich heiße Sam.", gab er zurück.

"Schon klar."

Dean kehrte mit Handtüchern, dem Kosmetikeimer aus dem Bad und einer großen Schüssel zurück.

"Hey, Sammy! Du schläfst ja noch gar nicht!", sagte er und platzierte sich vor seinem Bruder.

"SAM!", rief dieser und blickte Dean entrüstet an.

"Okay! Leg Dich schlafen!"

Sam ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen zur Seite fallen und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Die Hände unter dem Kopfkissen vergraben, hörten sie ihn wenige Augenblicke später leise schnarchen.

"Die Jugend von heute.", scherzte Dean und zog seinem Bruder die Decke über, bevor er Julie ansah.

Sie lächelte und blickte auf die beiden Schlafenden hinab.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich morgen noch an was erinnern."

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. "So betrunken hab ich ihn jedenfalls noch nie erlebt - warten wir es ab."

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an.

"Bist Du müde?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

"Dann komm.", er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und führte sie in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer.

*

*

Julie lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Holzdecke. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern bis sie einschlafen konnte, denn sie dachte noch einmal an die Geschehnisse des Tages zurück. Manches ließ sie schmunzeln, anderes löste unglaubliche Glücksgefühle in ihr aus und dann waren da widerum Dinge, die die in ihr nagenden Sorgen wieder zurückbrachten. Sie seufzte und drehte sich zur Seite. Möglichst leise versuchte sie, aus dem Bett zu steigen.

"Kannst Du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte Dean plötzlich und sie zuckte leicht zusammen.

"Nein.", sie fühlte sich ertappt und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Er setzte sich auf und schaltete das Nachtlicht neben seinem Bett ein, was sie die Augen zusammenkneifen ließ.

"Ich habe unseren Abend verdorben, oder?", fragte er gerade heraus.

"Was redest Du denn da? Nein!"

Er rutschte wieder tiefer in die Kissen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Sie kam zurück ins Bett, rückte näher an ihn heran und schlüpfte mit unter seine Decke. Wie von selbst fand ihre Hand die Stelle seines Herzens und sie fühlte die Wärme seiner Haut durch den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts.

"Du hast uns den Abend nicht verdorben.", wiederholte sie.

Er seufzte und umfasste mit seiner Hand ihre Finger.

"Du musst manchmal denken, dass ich ganz schön verkorkst bin, oder?", er sah sie nicht an, sondern hielt seinen Blick an der Decke fest geheftet.

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sprach.

"Du und ich, wir beide sind so schön verkorkst, dass es schon wieder passt.", antwortete sie.

Er drehte den Kopf und blickte sie endlich an. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie seinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Ich bin ja wohl hier der Freak, oder?", fuhr sie fort. "Überleg mal, was Du mit mir schon alles mitgemacht hast! Dean, Du hast meine alte Wohnung in ihrem Ursprungszustand gesehen - damals dachte ich, Du rennst schreiend weg und es bildet sich hinter Dir eine Staubwolke wie in diesen Comics!"

Er lachte und stützte seinen Kopf ab, als er sich ihr zuwandte.

"Wir alle, unsere Geschwister, unsere Familien, wir haben schon so viel mitgemacht - wie sollten wir da nicht verkorkst sein? Ich finde, wir sind... wir sind erstaunlich normal geblieben, oder? Ich meine, was würden andere tun die erfahren, dass es da draußen Dämonen und Hexen oder Monster gibt? Sie würden in der nächsten Gummizelle landen! Und sie würden wahrscheinlich froh darum sein, weil sie glauben würden, dass sie dort sicher wären. Und wir? Tun wir das? Nein! Verdammt, Du und Sam, ihr solltet einen eigenen Film kriegen für das, was ihr tut! Ach was rede ich da! Ihr solltet eure eigene Kampftruppe kriegen! Ja - Captain Dean Winchester - hah! Das klingt allerdings auch gut für einen Comic!"

Dean grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bist verrückt, Baby.", sagte er.

"Und ich liebe alle Deine Verrücktheiten, Captain Major General Winchester!", gab sie zurück und küsste ihn.

"Mhm, so hat mich noch nie jemand genannt.", brummte er. "Es sei denn, ich hätte vorher ein Bündel falsche Ausweise gleichzeitig vorgezeigt. Aber dann wäre ich wohl umgehend im Knast gelandet."

Das Lächeln, das sie so bei ihm liebte war zurück und ein Strahlen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Ich finde, so eine Uniform würde Dir gut stehen!"

"Das kannst Du Dir in Deinen Träumen vorstellen!", er grinste. "Du hast keine Ahnung von militärischen Rängen, oder?"

"Nein.", kicherte sie.

"Wo soll das nur noch enden?"

"Ich bin glücklich, solange ich in Deinen Armen ende. Und jetzt sollten wir besser schlafen, sonst wecken wir Dornröschen und Schneewittchen nebenan noch auf."

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Wie kommst Du immer auf so einen Mist?"

"Ich bin verrückt! Sag ich doch!", sie küsste ihn nochmals kurz auf die Lippen und zog ihre eigene Bettdecke zusätzlich zu sich hinüber. "Schalte das Licht endlich aus und wärme mich, General Major."

Er betätigte den kleinen Lichtschalter und zog sie dann näher zu sich. "Du meintest doch Captain Major General, oder?"

"Musst Du immer das letzte Wort haben?"

Sie lächelte als er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub und ein "Ja" in ihr Ohr flüsterte.

*

"Ich glaube, ich sterbe.", Maya setzte sich an den Tisch und blickte angewidert auf den Kaffee, den Julie ihr vorgesetzt hatte.

"Von einem Kater stirbt man nicht. Nicht wahr, Sammy?", antwortete Dean und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

"Au! Mann!", fuhr dieser ihn an und blickte nach oben.

Eine Bewegung, die er sofort wieder zu bereuen schien, denn er legte seine Stirn auf seinen Handteller und stöhnte gepeinigt auf. Dean lachte und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm.

"Wie wäre es mit Rührei, Sam? Ich habe extra welches für Dich bestellt. Du magst doch Rühreier?"

"Halt einfach die Klappe.", gab er zurück und Julie schloss grinsend wieder die kleine Warmhaltedose, in der das Ei geliefert worden war.

Sie hatte Mitleid mit den beiden Katergeplagten, doch Dean war voll in seinem Element.

"Erzähl doch mal, wie war das gestern Abend?"

"Wie das war?", Sam sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Du hast mich gezwungen, auf die Bühne zu gehen! Dir ist schon klar, dass Du dafür noch meine Rache zu spüren bekommst?"

Dean grinste und nahm einen Bissen von seinem reich belegten Bagel, was Sam dazu veranlasste, sich abzuwenden und tief durchzuatmen.

"Ich warte nur darauf, Sammy. Hab gehört, Du hattest richtig Spass auf der Bühne?"

"Niemals!"

Julie kicherte und blickte hinüber zu Maya, die sich jedoch offensichtlich keiner Schuld bewusst war, sondern mit elendigem Gesichtsausdruck ihren Kaffee umrührte.

"Maya hat mir was anderes erzählt."

Mayas Blick schoss hoch und sie fokussierte Dean mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich habe was?"

"Du hast gestern Abend gesagt, dass Sam Spass auf der Bühne hatte!"

"Nein!", sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu Julie.

"Es stimmt leider.", sagte sie.

"Sammy, wie war das Gefühl, als Du gewonnen hattest? Die anderen Teilnehmer müssen ja wirklich grottenschlecht gewesen sein, wenn sie Dich haben gewinnen lassen. Oder hast Du verborgene Talente, die noch in Dir schlummern? Ich hätte den Auftritt doch aufzeichnen sollen, damit wir ihn jetzt zusammen hätten auswerten können. Ich könnte Dein Coach werden!"

Sam hörte sich alles mit geschlossenen Augen und zusammengepressten Lippen an, bevor er sich vom Stuhl erhob und auf Dean herunterblickte.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass dieser verdammte Abend ein Wettbewerb ist. Nach meinem Auftritt - den ich Dir zu verdanken habe - stand ich plötzlich gegen einen richtig alten Knacker im Finale. Ich musste noch mal singen. Weißt Du, wie peinlich das war? Aber die Leute im Saal liebten es, was sollte ich also tun? Nachdem ich also zum Sieger gekürt worden war, musste ich noch mal singen! Zum dritten Mal! Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich schon etwa 4 Cocktails aus Verzweiflung in mich reingekippt. Danach wollte ich diesen Abend nur noch vergessen und ganz ehrlich Dean, egal was Maya gesagt hat - ich hatte nur einen Gedanken: Ich werde es Dir heimzahlen. Warte es nur ab!"

Dean machte ein gespielt beeindrucktes Gesicht und nickte. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Das ist alles, was Du dazu zu sagen hast?"

"Was willst Du hören? Eine Entschuldigung?"

"Dafür ist es zu spät."

"Ach, geh wieder ins Bett, Schlampe!"

"Idiot!"

"Männer!", Maya hielt beide Hände in die Höhe. "Echt, das ist mir jetzt alles zu viel! Mein Kopf explodiert gleich! Ich kann euch versichern, dass Sam keinerlei Spass an seinem Auftritt hatte. Wenn ich gestern irgend etwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt haben sollte, dann nehme ich es hiermit zurück."

"Das kannst Du nicht!", rief Dean und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. "Weil es nämlich die Wahrheit ist!"

"Ach, komm schon!", fing Sam wieder mit ihm an. "Ich werde mich wohl daran erinnern, wie ich mich gefühlt habe!"

"Ich glaube aber nicht, dass Du Dich erinnerst!"

"Ach, dann fragen wir doch die Frau, die Dir diese Frage beantworten kann. Maya..."

Julie schlich aus der Küche, ging durch den Flur und zog die Eingangstür zur Hütte hinter sich zu. Sie hielt ihren Kaffeebecher in ihren Händen und sog genüsslich den Duft des frisch gebrühten Getränks auf. Dann blickte sie über die verschneite Winterlandschaft und genoss die Stille, die hier draußen herrschte. In spätestens 3 Minuten würde die Diskussion der Brüder beendet sein - hoffte sie zumindest - und dann würde sie sich wieder nach drinnen begeben.

*

*

"Bereit?", fragte Dean und richtete sich auf.

"Bereit."

Sie hatten sich nach dem Frühstück von Sam und Maya verabschiedet, da die beiden beschlossen hatten, sich nochmals ins Bett zu legen. Also fiel ihre Wahl darauf, einen Ausflug auf die Piste zu wagen. Sie hatten sich alles Nötige ausgeliehen, Skianzüge im Shop des Haupthauses gekauft und standen nun auf einem Hügel, bereit zur Abfahrt.

Julie atmete tief ein und blickte kurz nach rechts zu Dean, der den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, wie sie - Unsicherheit.

"Sieht steil aus.", bemerkte sie.

"Sagtest Du nicht, Du könntest Skilaufen?"

"Das hab ich nie gesagt! Ich sagte ich würde Dich pflegen, wenn Du Dir die Knochen brichst."

"Uhu... also, damit das klar ist - ich will keinen Skilehrer der uns zeigt, wie das funktioniert."

"Das hast Du vorhin schon mal gesagt und jetzt stehen wir hier. Also, willst Du wirklich bei Deinem Plan bleiben, einfach loszufahren?"

"Kann doch nicht so schwer sein! Der kleine Junge da drüben schafft es doch auch!"

Julie blickte in die Richtung, in die er zeigte und entdeckte ein etwa zehnjähriges Kind, das den Abhang hinunterpreschte wie ein Profi.

Etwas nervös werdend bei dem Tempo, das der Kleine vorlegte, sah sie Dean wieder an. "Ich glaube, der fährt seit dem Säuglingsalter. Warum willst Du keinen Skilehrer?"

"Julie, komm schon! Das ist peinlich!"

"Du hast Angst, dass ich ihn sexy finde, was?", fragte sie grinsend und schubste ihn leicht an, was ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

Er kippte nach hinten und landete auf seinem Hinterteil. Julie schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Dann half sie ihm, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, so gut es möglich war.

"Tut mir leid!", sagte sie und konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten, da er sich so unbeholfen anstellte, dass er beinahe erneut nach hinten gekippt wäre.

Er klammerte sich zunächst an ihren Arm und rammte dann seine Skistöcke in den Schnee.

"Toll! Wie schön, dass ich Dich zum Lachen gebracht habe!", er sah sich um um sich zu versichern, dass niemand diese Peinlichkeit mitbekommen hatte.

Julie lächelte und griff mit ihrer behandschuhten Hand nach seinem Kinn, sodass er sie nun wieder ansah.

"Keine Angst, keiner außer mir hat es gesehen!", sie ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken und brachte sich in Position, um den Hügel hinunter fahren zu können.

"Können wir jetzt also los?"

Sie stieß sich mit den Stöcken ab und spürte, wie sie über den Schnee glitt. Wenige Meter erschien ihr alles ganz gut zu laufen, bis sie versuchte, einer kleinen Schneewehe auszuweichen und eine Kurve zu fahren. Ehe sie es sich versah, landete sie im weichen Pulverschnee und blieb auf der Seite liegen. Sie blickte zurück und sah, dass Dean noch immer oben stand und noch nicht mal losgefahren war.

"Toll! Du bist mir ja ein Held!", rief sie und setzte sich auf.

Etwas Schnee war ihr in den Kragen gerutscht und sie versuchte schnell, ihn herauszuschütteln.

"Geht es Dir gut?", fragte Dean von oben.

"Mir fehlt nichts!", sie sah, wie er die Skier abschnallte und schließlich das kleine Stück zu ihr hinunter gelaufen kam.

Kurz darauf erreichte er sie und ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

"Ich glaube Skifahren ist nichts für mich.", sagte er.

Sie schnallte ebenfalls die Skier ab und ließ sich von ihm hoch helfen.

"Okay - wir einigen uns darauf, dass wir nicht zum Skifahren geboren sind.", sagte sie, während sie sich den Schnee von der Hüfte klopfte.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns hier noch ein bißchen rumdrücken und den Anderen sagen, wir hätten eine gute Figur gemacht?", schlug er vor.

"Du vergisst eines...", sagte Julie und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Maya!"

"Ganz genau!"

Dean seufzte. "Sollen sie und Sam es heute Mittag erst mal besser machen!"

"Du denkst, sie sind heute Mittag wieder fit?"

"Nach dem Mittagessen scheuche ich Sam auf diese Bretter, glaub mir das! Schon genug, dass er einen halben Urlaubstag im Bett verschwendet."

"Vielleicht ist er gar nicht verschwendet.", antwortete Julie und lächelte verführerisch.

Sie lief los, um den Hügel wieder zu erklimmen und rempelte dabei absichtlich seine Schulter. "Komm schon, lass uns einen Schlitten ausleihen."

"Einen Schlitten? Du meinst so einen kleinen Holzschlitten mit dem die Kinder da drüben rumeiern?"

"Genau!"

"Und wie bitte, soll ich da drauf passen? Wie sollen wir da drauf passen?", fragte er.

Oben angekommen drehte sie sich um und wartete, bis er ebenfalls zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte.

"Heißt das, Du willst keinen Körperkontakt mehr mit mir?", sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Er lachte und trat näher. "Was für eine Frage!"

Kleine Lachfältchen hatten sich um seine Augen gebildet als er sie anlächelte und sie fand, dass er so viel jünger als sonst wirkte, unbeschwerter.

"Habe ich Dir schon gesagt, dass Du mit der Mütze unheimlich süß aussiehst?", fragte sie.

Er zog sich diese ein wenig aus dem Gesicht. "So, so... und was ist mit dem Skianzug?"

"Fast so gut wie die Uniform."

Grinsend schüttelte der den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

"Ich glaube, Du hast Dir bei dem Sturz den Kopf angeschlagen. Du musst diese Fantasie unbedingt los werden."

"Oder Dich so lange damit nerven, bis Du sie mir erfüllst."

Er rollte die Augen und hob dann seine Skier und die Skistöcke vom Boden auf. "Los, blamieren wir uns noch eine Runde und leihen uns einen Schlitten aus."

Sie kicherte und folgte ihm.

"Übrigens.", sagte er und blickte über seine Schulter zurück. "Der Skianzug steht Dir auch nicht schlecht."

*

*

"Dean, ich kann es nicht glauben!", sagte Maya amüsiert und warf Sam einen kurzen Blick zu. "Wie habt ihr das denn geschafft?"

Sie saßen beim Mittagessen im Haupthaus, nachdem sie Sam und Maya nach ihrer Schlittenfahrt gegen ein Uhr abgeholt hatten. Inzwischen ging es den Beiden wesentlich besser und Dean berichtete gerade von ihrem Vormittag.

"Naja... ich glaube, wir waren einfach zu schwer."

"Der Schlitten ist zusammengebrochen?", fragte Sam lachend.

"Erst, nachdem wir einen sehr steilen Abhang runter gebrettert waren. Stimmt doch, oder Julie?"

Sie nickte und schluckte ihren Bissen hinunter. "Ich hatte echt Angst, dass wir unten gegen einen Baum knallen. Wir hatten ein unglaubliches Tempo drauf."

"Und musstet ihr dafür zahlen?"

"Nein, die sind versichert. Aber ich glaube, ab sofort verleihen sie nur noch an Kinder.", antwortete sie. "Aber es hat Spass gemacht."

"Wie sieht´s aus, kommt ihr nach dem Essen mit?", fragte Dean.

"Ja, ich glaube so langsam geht es.", antwortete Maya. "Willst Du es denn noch mal mit Skifahren versuchen?"

"Noch mal?", Sam war natürlich sofort hellhörig geworden.

"Heute Morgen hat es nicht so gut geklappt.", sagte Julie schnell, bevor weitere Fragen auftauchen konnten und sie warf Maya einen warnenden Blick zu. "Ich bin gestürzt

und wir haben beschlossen, dass wir genug davon haben."

"Und Du, Dean?", Sam ließ nicht locker.

"Julie und ich haben genug davon. Hat sie doch gerade gesagt!", er schob sich ein Stück Fleisch in den Mund und schnitt sich sofort das Nächste ab, ohne ihn zwischendurch dabei anzusehen.

Sam schmunzelte leicht und Julie konnte sich schon denken, dass er später die ein oder andere Information von Maya erfragen würde.

"Ich habe eine Idee! Wie wäre es, wenn wir später in den Ort runter fahren und einen kleinen Bummel machen?", schlug diese vor.

"Au ja!", Julie war sofort Feuer und Flamme und lächelte Dean an.

"Shoppen?", war alles, was dieser nicht gerade begeistert entgegnete.

"Das da unten sind doch alles Touristenfallen.", reihte sich nun auch Sam mit wenig Begeisterung ein.

"Ich liebe Touristenfallen. Ich liebe Touristenkram. Ich will Souvenirs!", sagte Julie. "Kommt schon, Männer!"

Dean sah Sam mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

"Na schön.", sagten sie schließlich wie aus einem Munde.

"Aber nur unter Protest!", fügte Dean hinzu. "Und keine Schuhe!"

*

*

"Oh und weißt Du was ich unbedingt brauche?", fragte Maya.

"Was?"

Die beiden Frauen saßen auf der Rückbank des Impala, während Dean mit dem Wagen gerade die Ortseinfahrt passierte.

"Richtig warme Winterstiefel, denn Sam und ich wollen später noch einen Spaziergang im Schnee machen und ich merke schon, dass die, die ich dabei habe, einfach nicht warm genug sind."

"Ich habe letzte Woche ganz tolle Stiefel im Internet gesehen, vielleicht finden wir solche! Mit Pelz und ganz tolles Leder, braun... nein, hellbraun!"

"Oh nein! Ich bin in der Schuhhölle gelandet!", rief Dean und Julie sah, dass er einen verzweifelten Blick in den Rückspiegel warf.

"Ich dachte, wir kaufen keine Schuhe.", fügte Sam hinzu und drehte sich zu den beiden um.

"Aber Du willst doch nicht, dass ich mir im Schnee die Zehen abfriere, oder?", fragte Maya und zeigte ihm einen nach Julies Meinung filmreifen Augenaufschlag.

"Nein, natürlich nicht.", antwortete Sam und drehte sich wieder um.

"Sam, wehe Du gibst jetzt nach!", schaltete Dean sich wieder ein. "Du wusstest, dass wir in Winterurlaub fahren, Maya. Warum hast Du keine passenden Schuhe von zu Hause mitgenommen?"

"Weil ich keine passenden Schuhe zu Hause habe, Dean!"

"Du hast mit Sicherheit viele Schuhe, oder?"

"Nein! Und definiere ´viele´!", forderte sie ihn auf.

"Oh oh...", Julie biss die Zähne zusammen und grinste.

"Naja, viele eben! Für jede Gelegenheit die passenden Schuhe!"

"Du meinst, wie in dieser Frauenserie?", stichelte Maya.

Dean schnaubte und lenkte den Impala auf einen Parkplatz. Schnell stellte er den Motor ab und drehte sich um.

"Maya - ich sage Dir das jetzt weil ich Dich mag: Bitte hör auf in meinem Kopf herum zu kramen!", sagte er ernst, aber nicht böse.

Sam ließ seinen Blick kurz zu Dean und dann zurück zu Maya wandern. Julie konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Stimmung im Wagen umschlug.

"Ich weiß, Du meinst es nicht böse und es ist sicher auch lustig was für ein Idiot ich bin - aber da sind auch Dinge, die ich gerne für mich behalten würde.", fuhr er fort.

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen und Julie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie sich einmischen?

"Du bist kein Idiot, Dean.", antwortete Maya nun ehrlich. "Und es tut mir leid. Ich fühle mich mit euch allen verbunden und so wohl, dass ich es in letzter Zeit vielleicht übertrieben habe."

Dean nickte. "Schon gut. Ich..."

"Du hast recht. Und es ist okay.", sagte Maya. "Ich verstehe das."

Sie legte Dean kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und öffnete die Autotür.  
Auch Sam stieg schließlich aus. Julie konnte hören, wie Sam sie leise fragte, ob sie okay sei, was sie bejahte. Dean drehte sich zu Julie um und lächelte leicht.

"Und damit das klar ist, ich habe nur ein einziges Mal diese Frauenserie gesehen!"

"Einspruch!", rief Sam und beugte sich hinunter, um durch die offene Beifahrertür zu lugen. "Ich war Zeuge, dass Dean in einem Motel in Reno jeden Abend während unseres Aufenthaltes diese komische Serie gesehen hat."

Dean öffnete die Fahrertür und stieg nun ebenfalls aus. Julie tat es ihm gleich.

"Nein!", sagte er.

"Oh doch!", Sam grinste. "Du dachtest, ich würde schlafen. Aber ich habs jedes Mal mitgekriegt."

"Und? Mir war langweilig. Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

"Ich habe Dich Lachen gehört."

"Sam!"

"Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen."

Julie seufzte und ging hinüber zu Maya, während Sam und Dean sich über das Dach des Impala weg noch ein Wortgefecht lieferten. Sie ging ein paar Schritte mit ihr und sie blieben vor einem Schaufenster mit Souvenirs stehen.

"Alles okay?", fragte Julie Maya.

Diese nickte sofort. "Es war schon richtig. Ich habe kein Recht, ständig in eure Köpfe einzudringen."

"Das ist schon okay. Ich weiß doch, dass Du es nicht böse meinst."

Maya nickte. "Danke."

Julie blickte zurück zu Dean, der gerade die Tür des Impala verriegelte.

"Aber da ist doch etwas, oder? Was ist los mit ihm?", fragte sie leise. "Was weißt Du?"

"Julie, ich weiß vieles über Sam und über Dean, das ich Dir nicht einfach so erzählen kann."

Sie blickte zu Boden und wünschte sich, Maya würde mit der Sprache herausrücken. Aber sie selbst wusste, dass Maya niemals über persönliche Dinge tratschen würde.

"Julie, ich weiß, dass Dean Dich wirklich liebt. Er ist okay. Gib ihm Zeit. Er wird es Dir sagen, wenn er soweit ist."

"Gut."

Maya lächelte und wandte sich Sam zu, der gerade zusammen mit Dean zu ihnen stieß. Dean stellte sich hinter sie und umarmte sie.

"Und, schon Souvenirs entdeckt oder habt ihr über uns gelästert?", fragte er.

Julie schob die Sorgen beiseite und lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

"Was hälst Du von diesen wunderschönen Fingerhüten da?"

Dean hustete und ließ sie los.

"Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, oder?"

Sie kicherte. "Natürlich nicht! Komm mit in den Laden, dann suchen wir was Sinnvolles."

"Als würde es da drinnen etwas Sinnvolles geben.", murmelte er und folgte ihr.

*

*

"Ich will zurück.", jammerte Sam und setzte sich auf eine Bank. "Wie viele Shops gibt es hier noch?"

"Noch drei. Und dann noch das Schuhgeschäft. Komm schon, Sam!", antwortete Maya und zog ihn wieder hoch.

"Werdet ihr nie müde?"

"Nur noch dieses eine da...", sie verschwand mit ihm in einem Kleiderladen, während Julie sich neben Dean auf die Bank setzte.

Er hatte die beiden Tüten mit Souvenirs neben sich auf den Boden gestellt und sah nicht sehr glücklich aus.

"Du hälst Dich tapfer.", sagte sie und fuhr ihm mit der Hand über den Nacken.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie euch so etwas Spass machen kann."

"Freust Du Dich nicht über den Schal, den ich Dir gekauft habe?"

"Der ist für mich?", fragte er entsetzt. "Da sind kleine skifahrende Menschen drauf!"

Julie lachte. "Nein, der ist für Ben, keine Angst."

Dean stieß erleichtert die Luft aus den Lungen und grinste dann.

"Der Schal wird Ben stehen."

Julie boxte ihm leicht auf den Oberarm und er lachte.

"Na gut. Wir müssen nicht in die drei Geschäfte und auch nicht ins Schuhgeschäft. Wenn Du willst, lass uns doch einen Kaffee trinken gehen und die Zwei können dann zu uns stoßen.", schlug sie vor.

"Das ist der beste Vorschlag des Tages! Und Du schuldest mir ein Stück Kuchen."

"Ich schulde Dir Kuchen?"

"Du hast Dir in dem vorletzten Souvenirgeschäft Schuhe gekauft."

"Dean, das sind Hausschuhe!"

"Schuhe sind Schuhe. Auch wenn sie plüschig und... rosa sind."

"Sie sind fliederfarben und ganz weich. Und warm. Du wirst es schon merken, wenn Du damit wieder ins Bad rüber schlappst."

"Diese Dinger trage ich niemals!"

"Die anderen zu Hause trägst Du doch auch!", sagte sie und grinste. "Und ich muss Dir sagen: Pink steht Dir gut."

Er lächelte und sah sie an.

"Was ist?", fragte sie, nun lachend.

"Ich liebe es, mit Dir solche Gespräche zu führen."

Sie küsste ihn und seufzte zufrieden. "Ich auch."

Für einige Sekunden saßen sie schweigend in der Nachmittagssonne.

"Also, was ist mit dem Kuchen?", fragte Dean dann.

Julie erhob sich von der Bank. Das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen.

"Ich gebe schnell Bescheid und dann kriegst Du Deinen Kuchen.", sagte sie und gab sich geschlagen.

"Und sorge dafür, dass Sam mit in den Schuhladen muss!", rief er ihr zu, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Eingang des Bekleidungsgeschäfts machte.

"Du bist richtig bösartig, weißt Du das?"

"Er kriegt nur, was er verdient.", feixte er und vergrub seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke.

*

*

"Möchtest Du noch ein Stück?", fragte Dean, während er in der Speisekarte blätterte.

"Nein, ich bin voll.", antwortete Julie, nachdem sie ihren letzten Bissen des bestellten Nusskuchens geschluckt hatte. "Und Du?"

"Mhm, nein, ich glaube nicht.", er legte die Karte zurück auf den Tisch.

"Kann ich Dich was fragen?"

"Klar.", er faltete die Hände und sah sie nüchtern an.

"Okay... Du sagtest, wir sollen über alles reden, oder?"

"Du willst aber nicht mit mir Schluss machen...", versuchte er zu scherzen, aber er selbst setzte schnell wieder eine ernstere Mine auf.

Julie lächelte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich frage mich, was Dich beschäftigt. Zum Beispiel das mit Maya gerade. Liegt es an mir?"

"Was?", fragte er überrascht. "Nein! Herrgott, es liegt nicht an Dir!"

"Gut zu hören."

"Mir gehen im Moment einfach viele Dinge durch den Kopf.", antwortete er und senkte den Blick, um seinen Kaffee umzurühren.

Sie nickte und wartete ab, ob er alleine mit der Sprache herausrücken würde. Doch statt dessen nahm er einen großen Schluck aus der Tasse. Sie wies sich gerade innerlich an, sich zurückzuhalten wie Maya es ihr geraten hatte, als er durchatmete und sie endlich wieder ansah.

"Es ist... Ich muss endlich meinen Dad finden, sonst treten Sam und ich immer weiter auf der Stelle."

"Und er meldet sich gar nicht bei Dir?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sprach leiser. "Ein Anruf vor ein paar Monaten bei dem er uns anwies, ihm nicht zu folgen."

"Warum? Warum will er nicht, dass ihr zusammen arbeitet?"

"Lass uns zahlen und nach draußen gehen, okay? Ich will das hier nicht besprechen."

Julie nickte und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, als Dean aufstand und seine Jacke überzog. Sie schlüpfte ebenfalls schnell in ihre Jacke, griff sich die beiden Tüten und folgte ihm zum Tresen, wo er der Kellnerin einen 20-Dollar-Schein in die Hand drückte. Dann schob er sie sanft nach draußen und sah sich um. Sam und Maya waren nirgends zu

sehen, also lief er in eine kleine Seitenstraße, von der aus man sehen konnte, wenn sich jemand ihnen oder dem Café näherte. Julie wurde nervös - warum machte er so ein Geheimnis darum, was er ihr zu sagen hatte?

"Ich habe Dir nie erzählt, was wirklich mit unserer Mutter geschehen ist."

"Nein."

Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen und zögerte, was Julie dazu veranlasste, näher zu treten und seine Hand zu ergreifen.

"Du musst nicht darüber sprechen. Ich hätte meinen Mund halten und Dich nicht drängen sollen!"

Er schloss kurz die Augen und wippte nervös mit dem Fuß.

"Ich will mit Dir darüber sprechen!", gab er zurück. "Aber ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Und ich will auch nicht, dass Du es irgendwann von Maya hörst! Es ist... weil Du weißt, wie ich mich dabei fühle. Du hast es gespürt, als dieser Fluch auf uns lag!"

Julie zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke etwas weiter nach oben. Nicht der eisige Wind der die Gasse entlang fegte verursachte in diesem Moment eine Gänsehaut bei ihr, sondern die plötzlich einsetzende Erinnerung an die damaligen Erlebnisse. Daran, wie sie von Deans Emotionen förmlich überrollt wurde. Nach einem Augenblick zwang sie  
sich jedoch, sich von der Vergangenheit loszureißen und trat noch näher an ihn heran. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seine Wange.

"Was ich damals gefühlt habe, hat mich Dir näher gebracht. Du musst es nicht vor mir verstecken. Wie ich gestern Abend gesagt habe - ich liebe alles an Dir."

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie hoffte, dass er ihr nicht zurückschrecken würde.

"Es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und nahm ihre Hand weg.

"Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint.", sagte er sofort. "Ich meine, es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass..."

"Dass Dich jemand voll und ganz so akzeptiert wie Du wirklich bist.", ergänzte sie seinen Satzanfang, als er erneut zögerte.

Er schwieg und sie erkannte dass er versuchte in ihren Augen zu lesen, in welchem Gemütszustand sie sich gerade befand. Er schien ihr in diesem Moment verletzlicher denn je und sie sprach schnell weiter.

"Sam tut das, Dean. Und ich tue es auch.", sagte sie. "Wir alle haben Schwächen und es tut gut, wenn man diese hin und wieder auch zeigen kann, oder?"

"Reden wir noch über mich oder über Dich?", fragte er und Julie zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen.

Sie war sicher, dass er es registrierte. Natürlich sprach sie auch für sich. Sie hatte mehr Schwächen, als es ihr lieb war und Dean hatte schon mehr als genug davon zu spüren und zu sehen bekommen.

"Du kennst seit damals auch Seiten von mir, die ich niemals jemandem gezeigt hätte.", antwortete sie. "Und ja, ich sollte Dir auch mehr zeigen, was in mir vorgeht."

"Gut."

Sie sah kurz zur Seite, als sie hörte wie der Schnee knirschte und jemand vorbei lief. Kurz darauf herrschte wieder Stille und sie waren wieder alleine.

"Ich habe den Faden verloren.", gab sie zu.

"Mom wurde ermordet als Sam sechs Monate alt war.", platzte es förmlich in diesem Moment aus ihm heraus. "Dad hat herausgefunden, dass es ein Dämon war, der sie getötet hat."

"Ein Dämon?", fragte Julie erschrocken.

"Sie hat dieses Ding überrascht, als er bei Sam am Bett stand. Mein Dad konnte nichts tun. Sams Zimmer brannte bereits lichterloh als er dazu kam. Er hat sich Sam gepackt, mir in die Arme gedrückt und mir zugerufen, ich solle nach draußen laufen, meinen kleinen Bruder rausbringen."

Sie konnte sehen, dass er völlig in Erinnerungen versunken war, vielleicht sah er die Szenen vor sich, obwohl er damals nicht älter als vier gewesen sein konnte.

"Danach fing alles an. Dad wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was Mom zugestoßen ist. Deshalb waren wir als Kinder so viel unterwegs und er hat uns so oft bei Bobby oder Pastor Jim untergebracht. Er war ständig auf der Suche nach diesem Ding und wurde dabei zum Jäger."

"Er hat herausgefunden, was da draußen wirklich los ist.", fügte sie traurig hinzu.

Es erschütterte sie zu hören, was damals vorgefallen war.

"Sam will, dass wir Dad suchen, aber er hat uns die Anweisung gegeben, unseren Job weiterzumachen. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass es das Richtige ist das zu tun was er uns aufgetragen hat. Aber so langsam beginne ich zu zweifeln. Sam will auch nicht so weitermachen, das weiß ich. Und wenn ich wie an Tagen wie diesen zur Ruhe und  
zum Nachdenken komme, dann mache ich mir ständig Sorgen. Um Dad, um Sam - um Dich."

"Um mich musst Du Dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin hier, es geht mir gut! Und Sam... Sam kauft gerade Schuhe. Er ist glücklich mit Maya und ich bin sicher, sie unterstützt ihn, wo sie nur kann. Wie wäre es, wenn Du Dir weniger Sorgen um uns machst, sondern es Dir erlaubst, weiter den Urlaub zu genießen?"

"Der ist doch schon fast vorbei."

"Er hat gerade erst angefangen!", sie umarmte ihn fest und küsste ihn, während sie hoffte, dass sie ihm nicht den Tag durch ihre Neugierde und ihre Fragen verdorben hatte.

Er hielt sie einen Moment lang in seinen Armen und sie wusste nicht, was sie in diesem Moment nach all den Offenbarungen sagen sollte. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass

er eine schöne Zeit hier hatte, bevor sie sich bald wieder voneinander verabschieden mussten und er mit Sam weiter fahren würde. Sie hätte nichts sagen sollen...  
Erleichtert bemerkte sie dann, wie er über ihr Haar strich. Eine Geste, die ihr zeigte, dass zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung war.

"Hey, gehen wir zurück ins Café?", fragte er.

"Warum?"

"Ich friere mir hier draußen den Hintern ab und außerdem brauche ich jetzt dringend ein Stück Schokokuchen."

Julie lächelte. "Ich auch."

Sie küsste ihn erneut und folgte ihm dann zurück in das gemütliche, kleine Lokal.

*

*

"Nie wieder! Niemals wieder gehe ich mit Dir Schuhe kaufen!", sagte Sam, nachdem er mit Maya das Café betreten hatte und sie auf den freien Plätzen am Tisch platz genommen hatten.

Er streifte sich seine Jacke ab und streckte die Füße unter dem Tisch aus.

"Ich hatte noch nie solche Schmerzen! Mein Rücken! Meine Füße!"

"Dann fehlen Dir die richtigen Schuhe!", sagte Maya.

Sam stöhnte auf und stützte den Kopf in beide Hände. "Hilfe!"

Julie grinste kurz und zwinkerte Maya zu. "Warst Du wenigstens erfolgreich?"

"Ja!", sie öffnete die braune Papiertüte und zog ein paar Stiefel heraus.

"Das sind sie!"

"Die aus dem Internet?"

"Genau die! Und? Die sind klasse, oder?"

"Und total bequem! Welche Größe hast Du?"

"Ich glaube, wir haben die Gleiche! Kann ich sie mal anprobieren?"

"Klar!"

Maya wollte ihr die Stiefel gerade hinüber reichen, als Dean die Hand ausstreckte und sie auf halbem Weg abfing.

"Ich glaube, ihr seid nicht ganz dicht.", sagte er. "Hier werden keine Schuhe anprobiert. Das ist ein Café - die Menschen um uns herum essen!"

"In dem Schuhladen war auch eine Frau, die hatte ganz üblen Fußgeruch.", jammerte Sam.

"Du willst aber nicht andeuten, dass ich Fußgeruch habe, oder?", fragte Julie.

"Nein! Nein!"

"Hat sie auch nicht.", fügte Dean hinzu und grinste.

"Danke für diese ungemein wichtige Information.", sagte Sam und runzelte die Stirn. "Merkt ihr eigentlich, wie sinnlos diese Unterhaltung hier gerade ist?"

Maya kicherte. "Das nennt man Shoppingwahn. Alle Gespräche drehen sich nur noch um die gekaufen Artikel."

"Das kenne ich!", sagte Julie. "Ich habe mich mit Eve schon mal ewig über einen Pullover unterhalten den ich sofort zurückgegeben habe, nachdem ich zu Hause und wieder bei Sinnen war!"

"Bedeutet das, ihr werdet wieder normal, sobald wir zurück zur Hütte kommen?", fragte Dean.

"Lass uns sofort fahren.", Sam stand auf.

"Hey, ich will einen Tee trinken!", protestierte Maya.

"Ich mache Dir Tee, wenn wir in der Hütte sind!", er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hoch.

*

*

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Impala entdeckte Julie einen Laden, in den sie unbedingt hinein wollte.

"Wartet hier, ich bin in 5 Minuten zurück, okay?", sagte sie und lief los.

Sam stöhnte genervt auf und Julie sah zu, dass sie schnell in dem Plattenladen verschwand. Sie blickte sich kurz um und steuerte die Rock-Abteilung an. Bei den Samplern wurde sie schnell fündig und sie ging summend zur Kasse. Ein junger Mann der gerade in der Klassik-Abteilung stöberte, betrachtete sie argwöhnisch und sie grinste.

"Keine Angst, ich hab nichts mitgehen lassen.", sagte sie und wandte sich dem Kassierer zu.

"Brauchen Sie eine Tüte?", fragte dieser.

"Nein, danke."

Sie steckte die CD in ihre Jackentasche und verließ den Laden. Draußen warteten die Anderen und Sam blickte auf seine Armbanduhr.

"Das waren keine fünf Minuten!", sagte sie abwehrend.

"Dreieinhalb.", er grinste und legte den Arm um Mayas Schultern. "Können wir dann endlich gehen?"

"Ja, alles erledigt."

Dean beäugte die Ausbeulung in ihrer Jackentasche und legte den Arm um ihre Hüfte.

"Du brauchst gar nicht zu tasten.", sagte sie und umschloss seine Finger.

"Hast Du mir was gekauft? Was ist es, komm schon? Etwas für meinen Geburtstag?"

"Dean! Kannst Du nicht abwarten?", fragte sie und lachte leise.

"Nein."

"Na schön. Aber das ist nur ein Teil Deines Geburtstagsgeschenkes."

Er grinste und pfiff Sam und Maya hinterher. Diese drehten sich zu ihnen um.

"Hier ist der Schlüssel, Sammy. Ich komme sofort mit Julie nach. Ihr könnt euch ja so lange im Wagen rum-"

"Halt die Klappe, Dean!", unterbrach er ihn.

Maya lachte und nachdem Dean ihm die Schlüssel zugeworfen hatte, setzten die Beiden ihren Weg fort.

"Hey, warum haben wir eigentlich noch nie im Wagen rumgemacht?", fragte er.

"Keine Ahnung... müssen wir dringend nachholen.", Julie spürte, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss.

"Also, was hast Du für mich?"

Sie zog die CD aus ihrer Tasche und war sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihm überhaupt gefallen würde.

"Die besten Rocksongs aller Zeiten?", er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete die Songtitel auf der Rückseite. "Hey, nicht übel! Einige davon hab ich nicht auf Tape!", er lächelte, "Danke! Aber ich habe keinen CD-Player!"

Sie nickte. "Ich weiß. Ich hatte dabei ja auch einen kleinen Hintergedanken."

"Ach, und der wäre?"

"Du musst zu mir kommen, wenn Du sie Dir anhören möchtest."

"Ich wusste schon immer, dass Du manipulativ und gerissen bist!"

"Funktioniert es wenigstens?"

Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie.

"Ich glaube, in der Hütte ist eine Anlage, oder?", fragte er dann.

"Ja."

"Stark!", er strahlte über beide Ohren.

Sie lachte und sie machten sich schließlich weiter auf den Weg zum Impala.

*

*

"Julie, wo ist mein Baby?", Dean blieb geschockt am Rande des Parkplatz stehen, genau dort, wo der Impala zuvor geparkt gewesen war.

Sie sah sich suchend um. Im Schnee konnte man noch deutlich Spuren sehen die davon zeugten, dass der Wagen erst kürzlich weg gefahren worden war.

"Ich schätze mal, Sam hat Dir das mit gestern Abend noch nicht verziehen?", vermutete sie.

"Das ist nicht witzig!", er lief in die Mitte des Parkplatzes und sah verdammt wütend aus. "Mein Wagen!"

Sie lief hinterher und fuhr ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, da seine Gesichtsfarbe gerade von weiß in rot wechselte.

"Er wird schon darauf aufpassen..."

"Was erlaubt er sich?"

Julie versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Sam wusste scheinbar genau, wie er seinen Bruder treffen konnte. In diesem Moment bog der Impala auch schon wieder auf den Parkplatz und Dean lief wild mit den Armen wedelnd darauf zu. Sam hatte das Fenster herunter gekurbelt und grinste. Im Radio lief lautstark ein Abba-Song.

"Alter, steig aus! Und mach das Radio aus! Sofort!", befahl er ihm.

Sam lachte und stellte den Motor ab. Dann öffnete er die Fahrertür und baute sich vor Dean auf.

"Tu das nie wieder!", fuhr dieser ihn wütend an.

"Du hast mir den Schlüssel gegeben, Dean."

"Nicht witzig, gar nicht witzig, Alter!"

"Genau wie das gestern Abend!"

"Das war nicht das Gleiche!"

Sam beobachtete noch immer grinsend, wie Dean einstieg und den Rückspiegel wieder richtig einstellte.

"Du sollst doch die Finger davon lassen!"

"Ich kann nichts sehen, wenn ich ihn nicht auf meine Größe einstelle!"

"Dann duck Dich!"

Julie prustete los und auch Maya, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, fing an zu lachen. Sam blickte seinen Bruder schmunzelnd an, bis Dean auch endlich anfing zu grinsen.

"Los, rein mit euch, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege.", sagte er und startete den Motor, während Sam und Julie hinten einstiegen.

*

*

Nachdem sie den Impala am Haupthaus geparkt hatten, hatte Sam einen letzten Versuch gestartet, die Einkäufe im Kofferraum einzuschließen, aber Maya und Julie ließen sich ihre Errungenschaften natürlich nicht aus der Hand nehmen. Erst später, als sie sich auf halbem Weg zur Hütte befanden, trat Maya plötzlich vor Sam und umklammerte seine Hüfte. Sie blickte ihn flehend an.

"Was ist los?", fragte er.

"Trägst Du meine Tüte?"

Er lachte und warf Dean, der zusammen mit Julie ein Stück zurück gefallen war, einen amüsierten Blick zu.

"Nein."

"Sam! Komm schon!", beschwerte sie sich.

Julie und Dean stoppten. Er hatte ihr erstaunlicherweise schon nach wenigen Metern angeboten, ihre Tüte zu tragen, aber Julie wusste, was für ein Sturkopf Sam sein konnte und so beobachtete sie grinsend die Szene.

"Ich weiß, tief in Deinem Innern hast Du das elementare Bedürfnis, mir zu helfen.", versuchte Maya es weiter, während Sam sie sanft von sich schob.

"Nicht wirklich.", antwortete er.

"Aber die Dinger sind schwer!"

"Du wolltest die Stiefel mitnehmen."

"Weil ich sie für unseren Spaziergang brauche, Schlaumeier! Ich habe jetzt schon wieder Eisklötze an den Füßen! Du solltest mich tragen!"

Sam lachte, schnappte sich Maya und hob sie hoch. Sie schrie kurz erschrocken auf, als er den Weg verließ und in den tieferen Schnee watete.

"Was machst Du?", quiekte sie und klammerte sich an seinen Hals.

Er grinste und ließ sich zusammen mit ihr in einen haufen frischen Schnee fallen - selbstverständlich landete er auf ihr, sodass sie den meisten Schnee zu spüren bekam.

"Du Spinner!", rief Maya und versuchte, ihn von sich herunter zu drücken. "Igitt ist das kalt!"

Sam nahm ihre Hände und küsste sie, bevor er ihr half, aufzustehen. Julie lachte, stoppte jedoch abrupt, als Dean sie begeistert ansah.

"Denk nicht mal daran!", sagte sie schnell und hob abwehrend ihre Hände.

Er lachte und statt des erwarteten Angriffs auf sie, beugte er sich hinunter und formte schnell einen Schneeball, den er kurz darauf Sam auf den Rücken warf, während dieser Maya gerade half, sich den Schnee abzuklopfen.

Sam wirbelte herum, um zu sehen, wer den Schneeball geworfen hatte. Dean zeigte mit Unschuldsmine auf Julie und diese lachte empört auf.

"Na warte!", sie ging in die Hocke, um ebenfalls einen Ball zu formen, doch Dean war schneller, lud eine ganze Ladung Schnee in seine Handflächen und warf sie ihr über.

Sie schüttelte sich und funkelte ihn angriffslustig an, als in diesem Moment ein Schneeball Deans Hinterkopf traf.

"Sammy!", rief Dean und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Bruder zu.

Schnell startete er einen Gegenangriff, was Julie genügend Zeit ließ, sich an ihn heranzuschleichen und ihm in einem unachtsamen Moment einen Schneeball in den Kragen seiner Jacke zu stopfen.

Geschockt drehte er sich zu ihr um.

"Bist Du verrückt?", stieß er mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme hervor und Julie prustete los, während er versuchte, den Schneeball irgendwie aus seiner Jacke zu bekommen.

"Rache ist süß, Dean!", rief Maya und bewarf ihn weiter.

Julie lief hinüber zu den Beiden und eine Sekunde später war Dean das alleinige Angriffsziel von allen. Er sah keinen anderen Ausweg, als die Flucht anzutreten, rannte auf einen Baum zu und suchte hinter dem dicken Stamm Schutz.

"Das ist unfair!"

"Sich verstecken ist unfair!", antwortete Sam.

Dean begann, von seinem Versteck aus, erneut mit Schneebällen nach den Anderen zu werfen.

"Das reicht jetzt.", sagte Sam und zielte ohne zu zögern auf einen großen Ast, der sich über Dean befand und mit Schnee beladen war.

Der Schneeball traf haargenau und die weiße Pracht ergoss sich mit einem Rutsch über Dean, der schimpfend hinter dem Baumstamm hervorsprang, um noch dem letzten Rest, der nach und nach herunter rieselte, auszuweichen.

Julie lachte und lief zu ihm hinüber, half ihm, den Schnee aus dem Kragen und von den Haaren zu kriegen.

"Das war nicht fair.", beschwerte Dean sich mit klappernden Zähnen.

Julie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände, als er sich herunter beugte, um noch mehr Schnee aus seiner Jacke zu schütteln, und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. Er umschloss sie mit seinen Armen und sah sie verliebt an, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Wohlig seufzte sie kurz und lächelte.

"Ist Dir jetzt wieder warm?", flüsterte sie.

"Besser.", er grinste und ließ sich im nächsten Moment nach vorne kippen.

"Dean!", Julie spürte, wie sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und rücklings im tiefen Schnee landete, der sofort den Kragen ihrer Jacke füllte und zu allem Übel auch noch in ihre Schuhe geriet.

Dean lag laut lachend auf ihr und hielt ihre Hände fest, nachdem sie ihm zur Erwiderung Schnee ins Gesicht befördern wollte.

"Jetzt ist mir wieder warm.", sagte er und drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sie wieder frei gab und sich von ihr herunter rollte.

*

*

"Wir sind dann mal weg!", rief Maya und sauste an Julie vorbei.

"Viel Spass!"

Die beiden hatten sich vorgenommen, einen Spaziergang im Schnee zu machen während Dean dabei war, ein heißes Bad zu nehmen. Julie ging ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte sich an der Stereoanlage, die dort bereit stand. Sie entfernte die Folie um die CD-Hülle und legte sie in den Player ein. Kurz darauf ertönte ein Lynard Skynard-Song. Nachdem sie noch eine Kerze angezündet hatte und einige Minuten auf der Couch gesessen hatte fragte sie sich, wo Dean so lange steckte.

Als der nächste Song zu Ende war stand sie auf und nahm die CD wieder aus dem Player. Sie legte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch und blies die Kerze aus. Vielleicht war Dean auf dem Bett eingeschlafen? Zunächst lief sie zum Bad. Doch dort war er nicht. Sie ging weiter zum Schlafzimmer, wo Dean gerade das Fenster schloss und dann nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet den Kleiderschrank öffnete. Sie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und sah zu, wie er sich ein frisches T-Shirt überzog.

"Hey. Du kannst aufhören, Dich anzuziehen.", sagte sie und lächelte verführerisch, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. "Wir haben sturmfreie Bude."

"Ich weiß.", antwortete er und kam näher.

Einen Moment später war er bei ihr und drängte sie gegen den Türrahmen. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht und Julies Atem beschleunigte sich als er sie betrachtete. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor richtig angesehen.

"Dean, was-", begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie harsch.

"Still, die Anderen sind noch nicht lange weg."

Sie fühlte sich bedrängt und versuchte, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht - er klang nicht wie er...

"Lass mich los!", forderte sie.

"Was ist, plötzlich keine Lust mehr?"

Panik ergriff sie und sie wollte nur noch weg von ihm.

"Sam! Maya!", rief sie, so laut sie konnte.

Eine Sekunde später schlug er sie so heftig ins Gesicht, dass sie auf dem Fußboden landete und fast bewusstlos wurde. Einen Augenblick lang war ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie presste ihre Hand an die rechte Schläfe, die heftig pochte. Der Schmerz ließ Übelkeit in ihrem Magen hochsteigen. Völlig verwirrt blickte sie auf und sah, wie er eine Waffe auf sie richtete und abdrückte. Sie zuckte zusammen als sie spürte, wie etwas in ihre Schulter eindrang. Ein kleiner Pfeil steckte darin und ein warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl breitete sich von der Stelle aus wo er eingedrungen war. Nur Augenblicke später verschwamm die Umgebung und sie driftete in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

*

*

Irgendwann später kam er wieder - der Schmerz. So plötzlich, als wäre seit dem Moment als er sie geschlagen hatte, keine Zeit verstrichen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und hob den Kopf. Erneut drückte sie die Hand gegen die Schläfe und blickte sich um. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Watte gefüllt, aber sie erinnerte sich glasklar daran, was geschehen war. Langsam nahm sie ihre Umgebung wahr. Sie befand sich noch immer im Schlafzimmers und soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, war sie bis auf die Beule am Kopf unverletzt. Sie hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um - dort saß Dean gegen die Wand gelehnt, bewusstlos. Er schien ebenfalls gerade wieder zu sich zu kommen und atmete schwer.

Sie schluckte heftig bei dem Gedanken daran was sich zugetragen hatte, bevor sie wieder wach geworden war. Aber der Mensch der da gerade mit ihr im Schlafzimmer gewesen war, konnte unmöglich Dean gewesen sein! Schnell kroch sie zu ihm hinüber.

"Dean?", vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand an die Wange.

Als er sich endlich etwas mehr regte und seine Augenlider zu flattern begannen, wurde die Tür geöffnet und sie fuhr herum. Herein trat ein junger Mann, der ihr bekannt vor kam. Sie riss die Augen auf - es war der Kerl aus dem Plattenladen, der sie so merkwürdig angesehen hatte!

"Keine Minute zu früh.", sagte dieser regungslos, hob die Waffe und schoss einen weiteren Pfeil in Deans Schulter, der kurz darauf wieder bewusstlos wurde.

Julie kämpfte sich auf die Beine, ignorierte den Schwindel und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als er die Tür hinter sich verschloss und sich ihr näherte.

"Tut mir leid, dass die kleine Szene vorhin so endete.", sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen. "Meine Kreation ist wohl etwas gewalttätiger geworden, als ich das wollte."

Er lächelte und sie wich zurück, als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte.

"Deine Freunde haben Dich gut geschützt.", sagte er. "Das Amulett, die Schutzzauber. Aber sie können Dich nicht vor allem beschützen. Nicht vor etwas wie mir!"

"Und was bist Du?", fragte sie.

"Ich bin in der Lage Dinge zu erschaffen, die Du Dir in Deinen schlimmsten Albträumen nicht vorstellen würdest!", antwortete er überheblich. "Ich bringe Unglück und töte Menschen. Das ist es, was ich tue, was ich bin. Ich stehe auf Dinge, die den Alltag interessanter machen."

Julie verstand nicht, wovon er sprach und wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück, bis sie mit ihrem Fuß gegen Deans Beine stieß.

"Du kannst nicht weglaufen, Kleine!", sagte er und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Aus dem Nichts erschien ein Mann vor ihr, dessen Aussehen sich plötzlich zu dem von Dean wandelte und sie schrie erschrocken auf. Wie war das möglich? Was zum Henker ging hier vor? Was war das für ein Ding? Ein Geist? Sie versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, doch noch bevor sie sich abwenden konnte packte er ihre Handgelenke, trat hinter sie und hielt sie fest.

"Guter Trick, was? Oh da fällt es mir wieder ein! Bobby nannte mich einen Trickster! Wie passend!"

"Bobby?", rief sie aufgeregt und versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu winden, doch der Kerl hielt sie fest umklammert. "Was ist mit Bobby?"

"Keine Angst, es geht ihm gut! Aber ich will niemandem die Pointe verderben. Was für ein verdammtes Glück, dass Du mir in dem Plattenladen begegnet bist! Ich hatte Deine Spur verloren, nachdem die Winchesters Dich abgeholt hatten. Dachte, ich verbringe hier ein paar Tage, fahre in der Gegend herum und komme wieder, wenn Du alleine in Deiner Wohnung sitzt. Und da tauchst Du aus dem Nichts wieder auf!", er lachte. "Das war wohl Schicksal, was?"

Julie verfolgte jeder seiner Bewegungen und registrierte, wie er die Betäubungspistole wieder in seinen Hosenbund steckte.

"Warum hast du mich gesucht?", fragte sie.

"Es gibt einen Dämon der Dich nur zu gerne in seine Finger bekommen würde. Leider bin ich ihm bei einem Job in die Quere gekommen und schulde ihm nun einen Gefallen. Ein dummes Missverständnis. Aber ich will ihn endlich los werden, damit ich mein Leben weiterleben kann."

Julie schluckte. Erneut ein Dämon? Würde das alles niemals enden? Es schien ihr, als wäre die Zeit die ihr mit Dean gegönnt gewesen nur ein kurzes Aufflackern von Freiheit und Liebe gewesen. Die Angst, Verzweiflung und Machtlosigkeit, die sie bereits bei Eli verspürt und tief in ihr vergraben hatte war mit einem Schlag zurück.

"Warum?", fragte sie heiser. "Warum sucht er mich? Wie hast Du davon erfahren?"

"Es wird geredet... Und durch meine Fähigkeiten ist es ein Kinderspiel an meine Ziele heranzukommen. Darum hat er den Gefallen wohl jetzt eingelöst."

"Hat das etwas mit den toten Dämonen bei Akrab zu tun?", fragte sie schließlich. "Ich habe sie nicht getötet. Das war der Hexer!"

"Das spielt hier keine Rolle. Auch wenn ich gehört habe, dass sich in der Unterwelt einige gerne Deines Wissens und Deiner Fähigkeiten bedient hätten. Sie sind erloschen, als Eli starb. Nein: Du hast einen viel größeren Fehler begangen. Du hast Algieba getötet."

"Wer ist Algieba?"

"Die Frau, die Du als Anna kanntest."

Ein Schaudern überzog ihre Haut, als sie sich an ihre erste Begegnung mit einem Dämon zurück erinnerte. Anna hatte sie fast ertränkt und später den Körper ihres Bruders besetzt. Sie hatte sie alle fast umgebracht.

"Ich wollte niemanden verletzten. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl.", antwortete Julie.

"Kindchen, natürlich hattest Du keine Wahl. Jemanden wie Algieba auch nur anzurühren... ein dummer Fehler! Du hättest Dir darüber im Klaren sein müssen, dass sie eine ganz große Nummer in der Hölle war. Das Wissen, das sie in Dir deponiert hatte -", er pfiff leise die Luft aus. "das war ganz große Kunst. So etwas hat es bislang nicht noch einmal gegeben."

"Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich sie nicht anrühren soll?", fragte sie aufgebracht - es war ungerecht!

Wie hätte sie damals wissen sollen, was da in ihr verborgen war? Dieser Dämon, Algieba, hatte alles manipuliert, hatte sie fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben und hätte alle getötet, die ihr etwas bedeuteten.

Doch Julie wusste, dass es sinnlos war zu diskutieren. Er würde sie ausliefern, egal wie sie ihm ihre Beweggründe von damals erklärte. Wut flackerte in ihr auf. Sie wollte sich von seiner Arroganz nicht ablenken lassen, musste so viel wie möglich über das erfahren, worum es hier ging.

"Warum ist Dean hier? Was hat er mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

"Der Dämon wollte, dass ich ihn herbringe!", antwortete der Trickster knapp und emotionslos.

Julie spürte, wie Tränen in ihr hochstiegen. Also hatte der Dämon auch etwas mit Dean vor? Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt und schrecklich müde. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte.  
Der Trickster lächelte, kam näher und strich fast liebevoll über das Amulett, das sie um ihren Hals trug. Julie erschauderte.

"Wenn ich dieses Ding entferne, wird er hier auftauchen.", sagte er. "Was für ein Thrill, oder? Was glaubst Du? Wie lange sollen wir noch warten?"

"Leck mich.", antwortete Julie und zwang sich, seinem Blick stand zu halten.

Er schlug ihr so heftig ins Gesicht, dass der Kerl hinter ihr Probleme hatte, sie aufrecht zu halten. Blitzschnell packte der Trickster ihren Hals.

"Ich würde Dich töten, wenn er Dich nicht haben wollte!", rief er wütend. "Aber er kennt Wege Dich zu brechen. Und die sind schlimmer, als der Tod!"

Er griff nach dem Amulett und riss es mit einem Ruck von ihrem Hals.

"Nein!", Julie schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf das Schmuckstück in seiner Hand, doch er warf es achtlos weg und packte ihr Kinn.

"Jetzt wird es nicht mehr lange dauern.", sagte er und blickte zur Tür.

*

*

Es dauerte keine Minute, da spürte Julie wie die Kraft des Dämons auf sie wirkte. Der Trickster beobachtete abwartend die Tür, die im nächsten Moment geöffnet wurde. Herein trat ein Mann mittleren Alters. Julies Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und sie konnte fast nicht atmen vor Angst.

Der Mann verschloss die Tür und kam näher.

"Sieh an, sieh an.", sagte er. "Haben wir Dich endlich doch noch gefunden."

"Die kleine Schlampe ist nicht leicht zu bändigen.", der Trickster trat neben ihn.

Die Augen des Dämons flammten gelb auf. Julie fuhr die Angst bis ins Mark - das war kein gewöhnlicher Dämon. Viele Dinge die Algieba in ihr hinterlegt hatte waren noch immer in ihrem Gedächnis und sie wusste, dass es Stufen der Macht unter den Dämonen gab. Dieser hier war mächtig, sehr mächtig. Er wandte sich dem Trickster zu.

"Sagte ich nicht Du sollst den Raum verlassen, wenn ich hier bin? Und nimm diese lächerliche Kopie von Dean Winchester mit. Es genügt, wenn ich einen davon im Raum ertragen muss!", fuhr er ihn an.

Der Trickster zuckte mit den Schultern, schnippte erneut mit den Fingern und der Kerl hinter Julie löste sich in Luft auf. Danach beeilte er sich, um so schnell wie möglich hinaus zu gelangen.

"So ist es besser. Viel intimer, nicht?", sagte der Dämon nun und hob die Hand.

Julie wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Die Kraft die er auf sie ausübte war stärker als die, die Algieba damals bei ihr angewandt hatte. Sie schnappte nach Luft und befürchtete, er würde ihr jeden einzelnen Knochen brechen.

"Ich kann es kaum glauben,", sprach er weiter. "dass jemand in der Lage war, Algieba zu überlisten. Und dann die Nummer mit den anderen Dämonen - Du hattest es echt drauf."

"Das war nicht ich.", gab sie atemlos zurück.

"Ich weiß!", er hob einen Finger an die Lippen was sie als Zeichen deutete, still zu sein. "Das war dieser Hexer. Aber er benutzte Deine Fähigkeiten, Algiebas Wissen und Deine Macht! Und jetzt? Sieh Dich an - ein nutzloser, gewöhnlicher Mensch."

Julie hätte ihm zu gerne gesagt, dass sie sich genau das sehnlichst gewünscht hatte. Normalität, ein gewöhnliches Leben. Doch sie hatte zu viel Angst, befürchtete, nach jedem Wort könnte er ihr den Hals umdrehen.

"Ich finde es schade, dass all das Besondere in Dir verloren gegangen ist als dieser Stümper versucht hat, die Karriereleiter in der Hölle hochzuklettern. Ich hätte Dich gerne in meinem Team gehabt.", er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang. "Fragst Du Dich, warum ich so lange gewartet habe, bis ich hier erscheine?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn nur an.

"Antworte, wenn ich Dir eine Frage stelle, verdammt!", schrie er sie an.

Sie zuckte zusammen und nickte. "Ja!"

"Ja, was?"

"Ich... ich frage mich, warum Du mich nicht schon längst getötet hast, bevor ich das Amulett bekommen habe."

"Schlaues Mädchen! Genau das würde ich mich auch fragen.", sagte er arrogant. "Nun, ich habe Dich beobachtet, habe alles gesehen, was Eli und diese Gienah mit Dir angestellt haben. Aber ich dachte, Du würdest daran wachsen, würdest auch sie erledigen. Dann wärst Du bereit gewesen, für mich zu arbeiten. Doch statt dessen hast Du nachgegeben und diesem Versager alles überlassen! Hast Dich schützen lassen und Dich verkrochen in Deinem kleinen Loch in der Nähe des lieben Onkel Bobby."

Er trat näher.

"Töte mich, dann hast Du Deine Rache!", stieß Julie hervor.

Sie hatte furchtbare Angst davor, was er ihr antun könnte und er lächelte genau in diesem Moment, so als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen.

"Oh nein. Der Tod wäre eine Erlösung für Dich! Was ich will, ist Deine Seele."

Julie zuckte erneut zusammen. "Nein!"

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, was eine Welle der Übelkeit durch Julies Magen schickte. Sie wollte nicht von ihm angefasst werden!  
Er sprach leise in ihr Ohr.

"Das war noch nicht alles... ich will nicht nur Deine Seele, ich will, dass Du zuvor der neue Wirt für einen meiner Partner wirst."

Julie schloss die Augen. Das alles konnte nicht wahr sein, es musste ein Albtraum sein! Ein schrecklicher Albtraum!

"Warum? Wofür?", stieß sie hervor.

"Das ist ein guter Deal. Ein Deal dafür, dass ich die Winchesters verschone nach allem, was Du getan hast. Du hast mein Wort. Es wird ihnen nichts geschehen."

Sie glaubte ihm nicht.

"Und was bedeutet das, ich soll ein ´Wirt´ werden?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Es bedeutet, dass er Dich besetzen wird, mein Kind. Er wird einige Dinge für mich erledigen, einige Leute dazu bringen für mich zu arbeiten. Danach schicke ich Dich dort hin, wo Du hingehörst!"

Julie fühlte nur noch Panik in sich. Ihr war übel und alles drehte sich. Der Dämon sprach weiter und sie zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie das Leuchten in seinen Augen sehen.

"Ich will, dass Sam sich wieder auf seine Bestimmung konzentriert! Er soll nicht mehr weiter abgelenkt werden durch ein Mädchen und durch die wunderbare Kraft der Liebe!"

"Was?", Julie verstand nicht... was wollte dieser Kerl von Sam?

"Mhm, ich habe Pläne für Sam. Aber Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren, denn Du wirst alles miterleben was wir tun."

Julie erschauderte und blickte voll Angst hinüber zu Dean, der sich noch immer nicht rührte.

"Oh, ich werde ihm kein Haar krümmen, wenn Du zustimmst. Und er wird sich nicht an Dich erinnern. Keine gebrochenen Herzen - bis auf Deines."

Julie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er setzte ein arrogantes Lächeln auf.

"Dieser Trickster hat beeindruckende Fähigkeiten. Er kann Erinnerungen manipulieren, auf Raum und Zeit zugreifen. Komplizierte Sache, aber er hat es echt drauf."

"Unmöglich..."

"Oh doch! Er wird die Erinnerungen der beiden Winchesters so formen, dass Du einfach nicht mehr darin vorkommst, Kleines. Dein Freund Dean wird sich nicht an Dich erinnern. Genau wie Sam - Sammy muss nicht um Maya trauern, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt. Es wird ihnen gut gehen... Und alles ist so, wie es sein sollte!"

"Maya ist... ist sie tot?", fragte Julie entsetzt, als ihr die Worte des Dämons bewusst wurden.

Er nickte.

"Ist vor wenigen Minuten von uns gegangen. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass sie bemerkt, dass ich hier bin. Sie wäre nicht so leicht zu täuschen gewesen! Schade um das hübsche Ding.", er machte eine Pause und betrachtete ihre Reaktion bevor er weiter sprach. "Aber Du kannst alle anderen retten! Die Brüder werden in ihrer Hütte aufwachen in der Überzeugung, sie wären hier auf der Jagd nach einem... von mir aus einem Yeti! Sie werden keine Erinnerung mehr daran haben, dass ihr zwei jemals in ihr Leben getreten seid. Glaub mir, es ist das Beste..."

Julie schluchzte und Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Maya war tot... und Dean würde sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern...  
Aber was war mit Ben, mit Eve? Würden sie nach ihr suchen? Sie wussten doch, was vorgefallen war!  
Bobby... Bobby würde sich erinnern! Er würde helfen!

"Ah, die Hoffnung regt sich in Dir... Dein Bruder und Deine Freundin sind tot. Genau wie Missouri!"

"Nein!", sie schnappte nach Luft.

"Bobby haben wir heute Nacht besucht - seine Erinnerungen haben wir bereits verändert. Im Schlaf sind alle Menschen schwach und beeinflussbar, das wirst Du noch lernen, Julie."

Wenigstens lebt er, dachte sie.

"Hätten wir ihn getötet, wären die Brüder uns auf die Schliche gekommen und ich will, dass sie sich auf etwas Anderes konzentieren. Sein Tod hätte meinen Plan durcheinander gebracht...lange Rede, kurzer Sinn - wie Du siehst: es ist niemand mehr da, dem Du etwas bedeutest. Und Du willst doch nicht, dass ich Dean töte, oder? Eigentlich brauche ich ihn nicht... ich brauche nur Sam... Sammy, den Wunderknaben!"

Er ging hinüber zu Dean und fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Kehle.

"Nein!", flehte sie. "Lass ihn! Ich tue es!"

"Ha!", der Dämon lachte. "Sieh an! Wir haben einen Deal!"

Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub als er näher kam.

"Also heißt Deine Antwort "ja"?"

"Ja.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

"Gut!", er packte ihr Kinn und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Sofort, nachdem er sich nach endlos erscheinenden Sekunden wieder von ihr gelöst hatte sah sie mit Entsetzen, wie schwarzer Rauch durch eine Fuge im Fußboden hochstieg und sich vor ihr zusammen ballte. Nur eine Sekunde später drängte der Rauch in ihren Mund und ihre Kehle hinunter.

Julie wurde zur Gefangenen in ihrem eigenen Körper...

*

*

3 Jahre später:

"Sie lebt.", Ruby nahm ihre Hand von dem Hals der jungen Frau und lächelte Sam zu.

"Gott sei Dank.", sagte Sam erleichtert, trat näher und entfernte die Seile um die Handgelenke, die den Körper des besetzten Mädchens auf einem Stuhl gehalten hatte.

Sie war gerade noch bei Bewusstsein, das Kinn war ihr auf die Brust gesunken und sie zitterte vor Erschöpfung. Als er vor ihr in die Hocke ging um die Knoten an den Stuhlbeinen zu lösen hörte er, wie sie etwas flüsterte.

"...ist mit Dean, Sam?"

Er blinzelte und hielt inne. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

"Was?", fragte er.

"Geht es Dean gut?", ihre Stimme klang schwach und heiser, doch sie blickte ihn voll Sorge an.

"Kennen wir uns?"

Sie nickte schwach.

Ruby trat näher. "Wie ist Dein Name?"

"Julie."

Ruby griff nach ihrer Hand, drehte sie um und stieß erstaunt die Luft aus, als sie die lang verheilte Verletzung auf der Handfläche sah.

"Du bist Julie Forster, richtig?", fragte sie.

"Ja."

"Unglaublich! Du lebst? In der Hölle habe ich Dinge über Dich gehört - Du warst Algiebas Auserwählte!"

"Wovon redest Du?", fragte Sam.

"Azazel und Algieba waren Partner. Sie hatte vor, ihre Armeen zu vereinen, um seinen Endplan durchzuführen.", erklärte Ruby. "Da die Mächtigen in der Hölle von Algiebas Plan Wind bekamen und sie wusste, dass sie bald wieder dorthin zurück verbannt werden würde, hat sie sich ein Kind gesucht in dem sie einen Teil ihres Wissens hinterlegen konnte. Ein Kind, mit speziellen Fähigkeiten, ganz ähnlich wie Dich, Sam."

"Was für Fähigkeiten?"

Ruby zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keiner wollte mir damals mehr sagen.", nun wandte sie sich Julie zu. "Man sagt, Du hättest Algieba getötet und einen Deal mit Azazel gemacht. Ist das richtig?"

"Ja, das ist richtig."

"Warum? Was war so wichtig ihm Deine Seele zu verkaufen und Dich als Wirt zur Verfügung zu stellen?", fragte Ruby mit hörbarer Neugierde.

"Dean.", antwortete sie.

Sam schluckte hart und sah sie lange an. "Hast Du mit uns an einem Fall zusammen gearbeitet? Was ist passiert?"

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie lächelte schwach. "Ich werdet euch nicht an mich erinnern."

"Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte Sam.

"Ich will ihn nur sehen. Ich muss wissen, dass es ihm gut geht.", bat sie.

Sams Blick schoss hinüber zu Ruby. Dean durfte nicht wissen, was er hier tat.

"Dean geht es gut.", sagte er zu ihr. "Du kannst mir glauben."

Ruby trat näher, als sie sich an ein weiteres Gerücht aus der Hölle erinnerte.

"Der Dämon der Dich besetzt hatte war Caelum, richtig?"

Julie nickte. "Zu Anfang. Bis Azazel ihn als Bedrohung ansah. Danach war es... Pictor."

Überrascht sah Ruby Sam an. "Wir haben gerade Pictor getötet? Dass ich das noch erleben darf..."

"Wovon sprichst Du?", fragte Sam.

"Lass sie ihn sehen, Sam.", sagte Ruby. "Pictor muss ihr schreckliche Dinge angetan haben. Ich kenne ihn!"

"Warum? Sag mir endlich, was hier los ist!", forderte er.

"Jetzt nicht. Ich gehe morgen mit ihr in das Diner eures Motels. Du kommst mit Dean dazu. Ihr frühstückt. Das ist alles. Er wird uns nicht bemerken."

"Was zum Henker geht hier vor?"

"Sam, das ist kompliziert. Vertrau mir einfach, okay?"

"Du schuldest mir Antworten!", gab er nur zurück.

"Die Du bekommen wirst. Später. Aber jetzt bringe ich sie ins Krankenhaus oder willst Du, dass sie stirbt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat schließlich widerwillig beiseite.

*

*

Sam entdeckte Ruby und Julie sofort, als er mit Dean das Lokal betrat.

"Ich bin am Verhungern!", sagte Dean und steuerte den ersten freien Tisch an.

In der vergangenen Nacht hatte der Ruby ihm erzählt was sie darüber wusste, was mit Julie passiert war. Sie und Dean sollten ein Paar gewesen sein, doch später hatte sie den Deal gemacht und war zu Azazels rechter Hand geworden. Nach Azazels Tod hatte niemand mehr etwas von ihr gehört. Sam vermutete, dass der Dämon von dem sie besessen gewesen war, auf der Flucht vor Lilith gewesen war.  
Sam konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich an nichts erinnerte. Daran, dass ein Trickster ihn manipuliert hatte... diese verdammten, ihm mit am meisten verhassten Wesen! Nach Rubys Erklärungen wusste er nun, dass das Mädchen für Dean -und auch für ihn- sprichwörtlich durch die Hölle gegangen war.

"Hey, irgend jemanden entdeckt, der Dich vielleicht auch mal wieder ranlassen würde?", fragte Dean und Sam zwang sich, den Blick von Ruby und Julie zu lösen, um sich wieder auf seinen Bruder zu konzentrieren, der bereits die Speisekarte in den Händen hielt.

"Nein... uhm, wann bist Du eigentlich mal nicht am Verhungern, Dean?", fragte er, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders wieder aufs Essen zu lenken.

"Hey, ich muss vier Monate Nulldiät ausradieren. Und heute Morgen werde ich experimentierfreudig sein!", antwortete dieser und klopfte sich mit der Hand auf den Bauch.

"Wie bitte?"

"Croissants - die haben Croissants. Hab ich noch nie versucht, weißt Du das? Ich dachte immer, die Franzosen trinken dazu nur Kaffee, also sind die wahrscheinlich nicht süß genug. Aber die haben hier mit Schokolade gefüllte Croissants! Siehst Du?", er grinste und hob ihm die Karte hin.

"Unglaublich interessant, Dean.", antwortete Sam.

"Schokolade... ich liebe Schokolade!", Dean nickte mit dem Kopf und sah sich in dem Diner nach der Kellnerin um.

*

*

Kurz streifte Deans Blick den Tisch, an dem sie saß. Julie senkte schnell den Kopf und rührte in ihrem Kaffee.

"Wünscht Du Dir, er würde sich erinnern?", fragte Ruby sanft.

"Nein.", antwortete sie. "Aber ich bin froh zu sehen, dass es ihm gut geht."

"Und was tust Du jetzt? Fängst Du ein neues Leben an? Du bist frei, das weißt Du, oder?"

Julie wandte ihren Blick von Dean und sah sie an.

"Azazel ist tot, das weiß ich. Aber ist dadurch meine Seele wieder frei?"

"Ja!", antwortete Ruby. "Er hielt Deinen Vertrag. Du kannst wieder zurück zur Normalität."

Traurig senkte Julie ihren Blick.

"Es ist niemand mehr da. Azazel hat alle getötet, die mich jemals kannten."

Ruby griff nach ihrer Hand.

"Aber Du bist frei! Niemand in der Hölle weiß, dass Du noch lebst!", dann sah sie sie fragend an. "Wann hat Azazel Caelum getötet?"

"Kurz, nachdem er mich besetzt hatte. Aber ich war froh darum, Caelum war ein Schlächter. Er begann schnell, sich Azazel überlegen zu fühlen und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er hat ihn getötet. Aber.. danach folgte ein noch grausamerer Dämon, der mich besetzte."

"Pictor. Ich weiß, was für ein kranker Bastard er war. Tut mir leid.", sagte Ruby mit echtem Mitgefühl.

"Danke..."

"Jetzt kannst Du endlich anfangen Dein Leben ohne Angst auf einen weiteren Angriff durch Dämonen zu leben.", versuchte Ruby, sie aufzumuntern.

"Das stimmt... aber es ist, als hätte ich bereits ein Leben gelebt. Die letzten drei Jahre waren... unmenschlich. Ich habe mir am Anfang nur eines gewünscht: Einen einzigen Tag noch einmal mit ihm verbringen zu können. So wie früher, bevor das alles passiert ist. Nur einen Einzigen!"

"Und dann wurde Dir bewusst, dass das nicht mehr möglich ist."

Sie nickte.

"Ich habe vieles mit angesehen. Grausame Dinge, die sie den Menschen angetan haben! Das Schlimmste aber war als Pictor erfuhr, dass Dean tot und in der Hölle ist. Er war versessen darauf von anderen Dämonen zu erfahren, was sie ihm dort antun... er wollte mich quälen... und es war so... furchtbar...", ihre Stimme brach und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Dean erinnert sich nicht! Sam sagte, er weiß nichts mehr davon!"

"Wirklich?"

Ruby nickte.

"Gott sei Dank.", antwortete Julie erleichtert.

"Wenn Du wüsstest...", murmelte Ruby, doch Julie überhörte die Äußerung.

"Ich bin müde, Ruby. Unglaublich müde. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles vergessen und weitermachen soll."

"Dean ist wieder zurück. Es geht ihm gut! Behalte diesen Gedanken immer in Deinem Gedächtnis, in Deinem Herzen!", sprach sie auf sie ein. "Geh weg. Such Dir einen Ort, an dem Du gerne sein willst. Such Dir einen Job, neue Freunde und lebe endlich, verdammt!"

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Julies Gesicht und sie sah wieder hinüber zu Dean, der Sam gut gelaunt etwas erzählte.

"Ich wollte schon immer am Meer wohnen.", sagte sie schließlich.

"Dann reiß Dich zusammen und sorge dafür, dass Du Dir eine hübsche kleine Strandvilla zulegst!"

Julie lächelte. "Ja, in 20 Jahren vielleicht!"

"Genau das wollte ich hören! In 20 Jahren, Julie! Du hast noch Jahrzehnte! Nutze und genieße sie!"

Julie seufzte und sah wieder hinüber zu Dean, der endlich seine Bestellung bekam und kritisch das beäugte, was vor ihm auf dem Teller lag.

"Hier.", Ruby schob ihr etwas über den Tisch, das in einer Papiertüte steckte.

Julie nahm es an sich und blickte hinein. Es war die CD, die sie Dean zum Geburtstag gekauft hatte und ihm früher überreicht hatte.

"Sam bat mich, sie Dir zu geben. Er meinte, Dean hätte sich immer gewundert, wo sie her kam."

"Ich dachte immer, sie hätten alles gefunden und weggebracht, das an mich oder Maya erinnert hätte!"

"Ein kleines Detail, das Azazel wohl übersehen hat."

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie Ruby an.

"Danke!", schnell schloss sie die Papiertüte wieder und stellte sie neben sich. "Du hast Sam alles erzählt?"

"Nur das Nötigste. Er wollte Antworten."

"Weiß er von Maya?"

Ruby schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum ihn quälen?"

"Danke, Ruby. Ich wünschte, es gäbe mehr von Deiner Sorte."

Der Dämon lächelte. "Dagegen hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden."

*

*

Einige Wochen später ging Julie eine ruhige Straße in der Nähe des Strands entlang. Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und sie war auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Schild in einem Schaufenster.

"Hilfe gesucht - Normale Leute brauchen sich nicht vorzustellen!"

Sie lächelte und betrachtete den Laden genauer - ein kleiner Shop, in dem Sandwiches verkauft wurden. Das Schaufenster und die Inneneinrichtung waren schön dekoriert und sie sah, dass sich einige ältere Leute die Tische auf der linken Seite unter den Nagel gerissen hatten. Ob sie hier eine Chance hatte zunächst etwas Geld zu verdienen, um aus dem kleinen Zimmer das sie unter falschem Namen angemietet hatte, heraus zu kommen? Sie fasste sich ein Herz und öffnete die Tür. Etwas unsicher blieb sie im Eingangsbereich stehen. Ein Mann in kurzen Hosen und einem offenen Hawaiihemd kam auf sie zu und lächelte sie an.

"Willkommen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich würde mich gerne um die Stelle bewerben.", antwortete sie.

Sofort hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden, einschließlich der alten Leute die dort ihren Kaffee tranken.

"Aha!", sagte der Mann. "Okay... eine Frage: Elvis. Tot oder lebendig?"

Julie zog die Stirn kraus.

"Mhm... lebendig! Elvis lebt!"

Ein junger Mann mit bunten Haaren, der am Grill stand, lachte.

"Hah! Ich mag sie! Kann ich die nächste Frage stellen?", rief er.

"Klar.", antwortete der Mann, der hier scheinbar der Chef war.

"Was hälst Du von Kilts?", er grinste.

Eine braunhaarige junge Frau boxte ihm auf den Oberarm während sie einem blonden Mädchen, die an einem Computerbildschirm saß, einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.

"Seit wann soll das denn ein Einstellungskriterium sein?", rief die alte Dame an einem der Tische und Julie erkannte, dass sie einen kleinen Hund in ihrer Handtasche sitzen hatte, der sie mit seinen Knopfaugen interessiert anblickte.

"Seit ich vorhabe, mir so ein Teil zuzulegen!", antwortete er und zog die Schultern hoch.

Julie kicherte leise. Wo war sie hier nur gelandet?

"Hey, was ist mit meiner Antwort?", fragte er nun und lehnte sich auf den Tresen.

"Ähm... an den richtigen Männern sehen die Dinger verdammt gut aus?", antwortete sie mehr fragend.

"Richtige Antwort, Kleine! Stell sie ein!", er zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Okay... bei uns läuft das so, es wird abgestimmt.", sagte der Chef.

"Komm schon, wir sind alle dafür!", rief der junge Mann.

In diesem Augenblick kam eine weitere Frau mit langem, braunen Haar von dem Tisch, an dem der Besitzer gesessen hatte, zu ihnen hinüber gelaufen. Sie hatte etwas Sanftes, Geheimnisvolles an sich und als sie Julie lange betrachtete, breitete sich ein Gefühl des Wohlseins in ihr aus.

"Keine Angst. Du bist hier sicher.", sie strich ihr vorsichtig über die Wange und lächelte verständnisvoll. "Willkommen daheim, Julie."

Eine Gänsehaut überkam sie und sie blickte nochmals in die Gesichter aller Anwesenden. Alle sahen sie offen und freundlich an, so, als würden sie sie mit offenen Armen emfpangen.

"Hey, woher weißt Du immer alle Namen, huh?", fragte der junge Mann.

"Sie sieht eben aus wie eine Julie. Und jetzt mach mir bitte mein Sandwich, ich habe furchtbaren Hunger."

"Ist ja klar - jetzt passiert mal was Interessantes und ich muss schuften.", er drehte sich um und beschäftigte sich wieder mit den Zutaten auf dem Grill.

Unsicher blickte Julie die geheimnisvolle Frau an, während der Besitzer zum Grill eilte, als etwas Feuer fing.

"Keine Angst Julie, ich kann keine Gedanken lesen so wie Menschen, die Du früher gekannt hast. Aber ich fühle Dinge, ich weiß sie einfach. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Du hier glücklich werden und den Schmerz vergessen wirst. Seelen können heilen und ich hoffe sehr, dass ich Dir dabei helfen darf."

Die Frau lächelte nochmals sanft und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Julie ließ nochmals ihren Blick durch das Lokal wandern. Sie fühlte sich wohl hier, obwohl sie nicht genau sagen konnte, woran es lag. Und sie wunderte sich, dass keine Angst in ihr aufkeimte, obwohl diese Frau so viel über sie zu wissen schien... nein, sie fühlte, dass sie ihr wirklich helfen wollte.

"Hey, Julie!", das blonde Mädchen winkte sie zu sich hinüber. "Komm her, ich zeige Dir alles."

Sie lächelte erleichtert. Ja, vielleicht würde sie hier tatsächlich ihren Neuanfang wagen können.

-ENDE-


End file.
